<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem for his Soul by sirenswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398921">Requiem for his Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenswrites/pseuds/sirenswrites'>sirenswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Battle, Blood Magic, Character Death, Community: dramione_advent, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Espionage, Eventual Romance, Evil Draco Malfoy, Evil Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Dies, Imprisonment, Lemon, Mystery, Pining, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenswrites/pseuds/sirenswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the killing curse rebounded twice, stealing the souls of both Voldemort and Harry, the intoxicating fumes of death and magic burned through her fragile lungs. There can only be one Dark Lord, one Master, one Dominus, yet when the magic subsided to a ruler refusing to accept this power, another evil began to manifest its way, from the darkest of souls to the purest of hearts. Hermione is the only one who can change the course of this ongoing war, yet no one is aware of the power she holds, no one except him….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone!! Welcome to my first fan fiction. Please keep that in mind while viewing my work. All constructive criticism is appreciated, I am always looking to improve my writing. </p>
<p>WARNING: This work is dark. With topics such as rape, non-consensual sex, and self harm mentioned throughout the story. There are also character deaths, psychological trauma, deceptions of violence etc.<br/>This is not a Draco redemption arc story, in fact its quite the opposite. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
<p>Authors note: Clearly the characters in this story are not mine, they were created within the Harry Potter Universe written by Jk Rowling, who I happen not to be. </p>
<p>Additionally the inspiration for the title 'The Dominus of Darkness' came to me while researching Latin names. As Draco is referenced to Dragon in Latin, The Dominus is referenced towards Master or Lord. Conclusively he is known as the Master of Darkness, or more commonly referred to as The Dominus.  </p>
<p>The story diverges from canon, nine months after the battle of Hogwarts where both Voldemort and Harry are found to be dead.</p>
<p>Alpha/Beta work by Lil.bat.baby and Madame.of.thornsandsorrow. All additional errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Dead souls, lost without a vessel, their ashes left behind from flames of fury and vengeance. Yet her soul would not join the requiem of others, would not be a part of the monstrosity that was war. No, she would lurk under the surface of the waters, make friends with the shadows and drown herself for their survival, she would not fail again, the darkness would hold her in its arms and comfort her broken heart. She would survive, her soul would not be lost, her soul would not be dead, at the very least not yet.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>"Harry, When does war end?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He squeezed her hand slightly "I don't know"</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Sweat spread across her temple as she ran towards the apparition point. The magic surrounding the area didn't permit her or Ron to apparate to the burrow fast enough without getting splinched. Blood trickled down her chin from the impact of jumping and ducking through trees as she cut her lip, inviting the warm metallic taste to fill her mouth.</p>
<p>It's been exactly nine months since she watched Harry fall to the ground, his eyes devoid of life. Her mind recreating the images of his dead body splayed out in the middle of Hogwarts courtyard daily. That moment, his downfall, was supposed to be a defining one, one which would change the course of the war, with Voldemort lying dead next to him, yet the war didn't stop, it got worse, more futile and destructive. The Death eater's army had banded together and strengthened their alliances. Their initial fear of Voldemort gone, redirected by a new leader to take his place, provoking a power struggle within the ranks. Once the dust had settled their unyielding aggression and rivalry projected onto the entire wizarding world. Destroying all those who have contaminated the Wizarding bloodlines in hopes of ruling over the muggle world. Places for mudbloods and blood traitors were eradicated and left for dead. </p>
<p>Panting Hermione felt her lungs about to give out, she cast a curse behind her which a snatcher took square in the face, causing his eyes to bleed acid. She was almost there, so close, her jeans chaffed around her legs while her curls flew wildly behind her. It was dark, the sky and thunder roaring in agony as she and Ron reached the apparition point, she took his hand immediately and apparated them away.</p>
<p>There were so many of them present, she was unprepared. The others who had joined them prior were lost during the feud. There were only supposed to be a small group of snatchers in the forest, which the Order had requested they capture, and bring them back for questioning. But the mission was unsuccessful and revealed itself to be a trick to lure the members of the Order out.</p>
<p>Hermione was frustrated with her performance on the battlefield. After hunting for Horcruxes and Harry's death, she was needed for research and found different ways to help out the Order, including learning healing magic to help out Madame Pomfrey whenever she could. But this left her little time to practice offensive magic and even less time to grieve. Not that she would allow herself to give into that desire anyway.  </p>
<p>This time was meant to be a small task, which was why Ron had let her accompany him. But it had been a frenzy of  hexes and curses she was ill-prepared for. They had arrived trapping them all in like mice in a cage filled with cats.</p>
<p>"Hermione we made it, we're good." Ron's voice rang softly through her ears while the blackness around her eyes receded to reveal the burrow. </p>
<p>"We're here, b-b-but what about the others? Did you see them escape?" Her breath still rapid and voice hoarse enough she couldn't recognize it herself</p>
<p>"We shouldn't have brought you, Mione I'm sure they're fine and will be on their way"</p>
<p>"What? Y-Y-You, You didn't bring me I chose to come"</p>
<p>"Look at you! You're out of breath I don't think you will be able to walk further without collapsing."</p>
<p>"Ronald my physical health and shape are just fine, you don't get to determine- what, what are you doing."</p>
<p>"You can lecture me all you want later but let's go home, I'm tired," he said grabbing her from the back and under the knees, cradling her in his arms and walking them towards the burrow.</p>
<p>This time Hermione didn't protest but allowed him to carry her, she was tired too. She slipped her arms around his neck, his body heat crept into her skin at every part of their touch. He smelt of freshly mown grass, sweat, musk, and of.....of Harry. It was suffocating, a constant reminder of what she'd lost, even as the months passed by it worsened, she would see the death and impact Harry had in everyone's eyes, especially Ginny’s, who couldn't seem to find the motivation to continue, to keep fighting. The entire Weasley family, in general, had lost him, a brother, a lover, a son and a best friend. But despite the others mourning his loss as well, and the Order finding new ways to defeat the Death Eaters, it felt as if it were just her and Ron on the run. After the battle they had been deemed the most wanted 'criminals' in the Wizarding world due to their association with The chosen one, the boy who lived, now being the boy who died.</p>
<p>Hermione's love for Ron burned deep, rooted in her, she's all he had. The only person for her and yet it felt toxic, infuriating and just... sad. She couldn't shake the feeling off no matter how hard she tried. The history was too intense. Harry was in almost every single memory she had with Ron, looking at him, only made her heart twist with pain. His smile would be fake most of the time, it fooled the others but it never fooled Hermione, it covered the emotional trauma that lurked underneath, but just barely. They were after all children of war. He now wore a mask to hide his emotions, but so did she, and she wore it better than anyone.</p>
<p>One day, maybe just one day, she hoped someone would look past her mask, her smile and pull her close, tell her it's okay not to be strong. It's okay to cry. But she knew if she ever lost her facade in front of Ron he would break alongside her.</p>
<p>So, she didn't, she stayed strong and quiet. Cried in isolation and smiled in public. Shattering herself on the inside, so others found hope in her happiness for a better life. They looked up to her and she couldn't let them down.</p>
<p>Ron shifted slightly and abruptly stopped in front of the house. Remus came out and pointed his wand at both of them. "Who was the sixth person who came late when Peter Pettigrew's identity was revealed?"</p>
<p>"Severus Snape" Ron answered bluntly</p>
<p>His wand lowered, as Ron placed Hermione down and let her stand on her two feet.</p>
<p>"Did anyone else come back?" He asked, expression filled with hope</p>
<p>"So far Seamus and Pavarti, but Fleur and Padma haven't returned"</p>
<p>"Did you know we would be grossly outnumbered since you sent just six of us to face approximately fifty death eaters at once?" Hermione asked, her sharp words cutting through the frigid air, not bothering to hide her underlying fury.</p>
<p>"We weren't expecting that many to be there, if we had known we would have sent more skilled fighters out in the field," Remus replied, voice lower than usual</p>
<p>"It's not a skill that you should be concerned with, it was clearly a trap and we don’t know who provided them the information that we would be meeting there?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, they're dead."</p>
<p>"What do you mean dead?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Apparently whoever they answered found out of their betrayal and was able to kill them without being there, by the time we found the body dead it was too late you had already left."</p>
<p>Hermione's mind started to work on overdrive, a person who can kill without being there has more sway and influence than Voldemort himself. She knew that through the dark mark Voldemort was able to summon and track his followers but not kill them through the mark. Whoever they answered to now remained hidden, deadly and silent. No one knows their motives which leaves The Order contemplating endless possibilities of what could happen next.</p>
<p>What type of magic allowed someone to be able to do that? And how did the death eaters' allegiance instantaneously change after Voldemort's downfall?</p>
<p>A million questions and unanswered responses flooded through her head, until Remus's voice cut in again.</p>
<p>"There's a meeting taking place tomorrow at Grimmauld place to discuss further and find out who they answer to, the only benefit from him killing the hostage was that it confirmed our suspicions that there is a higher power controlling all their actions and we will get to the bottom of this and find out who it is."</p>
<p>Hermione's face remained masked, but her understanding triumphed over her anger. She understood the mistake but they should have been more careful, taken and considered all the precautions, for all she knew Fleur and Padma could be dead, taken in for questioning or eaten by werewolves. However she wouldn’t let that rage control her, they would be back, they would be fine, she constantly reassured herself. </p>
<p>"Until then I will keep a lookout and make sure they return” Turning away from Ron, Remus spoke indirectly to her “you should go tend to your cut Hermione"</p>
<p>"I got her, don't worry" Ron replied, taking her hand and leading her away. Remus gave a slight nod towards them then walked outside to inspect the wards, waiting to receive news from the others.</p>
<p>The Weasley household wasn't exactly an official Order house after Fred's death. Mrs. Weasley wanted to keep the house safe as a reminiscence for Fred's life during the happier days where he and George would pull pranks on everyone and keep the place lively, compared to the shambles it was left in now. </p>
<p>George  took Fred's death the hardest, he wasn't able to look at himself in the mirror anymore, without seeing the image of his missing brother staring right back at him. Hermione had tried to comfort him before, but how can you help someone who lost half of who they are? She lost a third of herself when Harry died, and there is nothing anyone can say to her to change that.</p>
<p>Ron led her into the kitchen and took a damp cloth to clean the cut on her face. Unlike her, he was left rather unscathed from the attack at the forest, while her body was littered with scrapes, cuts and bruises.</p>
<p>The cooling sensation of the cloth soothed her lip and numbed the swelling.</p>
<p>"Mione"</p>
<p>She looked up to see Ron's blue eyes glistening at her while his hand lingered near her lip for a little longer than necessary.</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You know if you need to talk I'm here"</p>
<p>He was sweet, her dear old sweet and heartfelt Ronald, her best friend, her other third, that she hadn't lost. He's right here......yet, yet there's still an emptiness, silent and unexplainable forming inside her.</p>
<p>"Of course, I know. You shouldn't worry yourself with me, you know I'm here for you as well" she answered.</p>
<p>He gave a short smile, it didn't exactly reach his eyes, but it was genuine, and enough for Hermione to feel comfort and ease herself to his touch slightly.</p>
<p>"I miss Harry," he said after a long pause.</p>
<p>They were sitting in the kitchen, with a small flame which illuminated the room in the corner, creating an almost sultry atmosphere of warmth and comfort, despite the cold weather outside. However, it wasn't the type of warmth one would feel on a hot summer night, it is the warmth from the aftermath of a battle, the sweat and gore that clings to your body, the defeat. It's hot and sticky and most certainly unpleasant. But the little light did justice to his face, she could see his freckles and red hair match the flames while his eyelashes cast shadows onto his blue eyes. The war hadn't eaten him out yet, not completely but just a bit.</p>
<p>"I think, he's still watching us, wherever he is, and I think he misses us too" she answered</p>
<p>His eyes drifted towards her lips as she spoke the words ever so softly while intertwining their hands together.</p>
<p>She didn't know whether she needed to comfort him as his best friend or his lover. If he needed comfort physically, she would give it to him, he deserved it. His eyes looked painfully lost like a stranded puppy wandering without his mate. With nowhere to go, but only her to hold.</p>
<p>Their relationship made Hermione question many things, she never wanted to lose him as a best friend but when they shared that kiss during the chamber of secrets and then proceeded to watch Harry die, something inside her broke, it shattered the intricate trinity the three of them formed. She needed Ron to comfort her as her best friend, yet he needed her as something more. </p>
<p>Ron had felt as though they were finally going to be together, that they would hold each other for comfort and warmth. He held onto that belief but little did he know, or rather realize, he was suffocating her. Harry and Ron had always needed her and she would allow them to use her for anything they wanted because she loved them and they loved her back, but after watching his dead body fall to the ground, the constant reminder of her failure and letting her best friends down took its toll and weighed on her shoulders. Pushing her deeper and deeper without any air to breathe, but grief and sorrow surrounding her very being.</p>
<p>She knew before the war started that thoughts about being free were long gone. She was a necessity to get Harry to defeat Voldemort but she miscalculated something, one little thing that caused her efforts to be blown away with the wind. Now she just masked her appearance, feigned her hopeful smile and allowed herself to be taken under. As long as she was able to bring Ron to the surface she didn't mind drowning she deserved it either way for letting Harry go.</p>
<p>At least the little happiness she felt, that inkling of hope, that she did right was to save her parents from this war, and for that, she could be grateful, even though they may not remember her at all.</p>
<p>"Maybe so," Ron said, grazing his hand across her face along her cut.</p>
<p>Her breath hitched slightly but she maintained eye contact with him until he went back to glancing down at her lips. But he didn't kiss her, he didn't move any closer, just stared at her with his hand on her face.</p>
<p>"I should be getting ready for bed," Hermione softly spoke, after a pause and no indication that he would be moving any closer.</p>
<p>"Come in my room tonight ‘Mione" His voice was low as his hands drifted from her face and moved back towards her neck, softly touching her curls behind her before pulling back.</p>
<p>"If Ginny is asleep I'll come."</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"Promise"</p>
<p>With that, she got up from the kitchen, getting ready to go upstairs when Fleur and Remus burst into the shack followed by Bill. Pavarti and Seamus went to Grimmauld place when they arrived and Fleur was supposed to go there along with Padma, as it remained a bigger safe house to accommodate more Order members.</p>
<p>But Padma wasn't accompanied by Fleur, she wasn't here at all. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>"Ermionee ze attack, zey killed Padma," Fleur said, voice shaking as Bill placed a blanket around her.</p>
<p>"The Death Eaters surrounded them, we were able to get Fleur out but one of them cast the killing curse before we left and it hit Padma, we didn't have time to bring back her body," Remus said face strained as he was in charge of this operation. They would have to report to Moody about this considering he and Shacklebolt took charge of the little that was left of the Order. Mistakes like these were not supposed to be made. The fact that only the five of them made it out alive while trying to defend themselves against the Death eaters was a mistake within itself, that shouldn't have happened. They were supposed to be the attackers on a small mission, not the other way around.</p>
<p>Fleur looked devastated, but she had Bill and he stayed by her side trying to calm down her choked sobs.</p>
<p>"We must be better prepared; I expect to see all four of you at the meeting tomorrow. Try to get some rest." Remus said before apparating away</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>That night Hermione did not go to Ron's bed. Ginny was awake and heard everything that had happened, she decided to stay up with her. Ginny usually went on bigger missions whenever she would find the motivation, since she couldn't stay home and sit still while everyone else risked their lives, her thoughts would get too loud and her grief would surround her as a constant reminder. Besides, Hermione only promised Ron she would come if Ginny was asleep. Maybe she will join him tonight.</p>
<p>Ginny's brown eyes over the months had dimmed, the sparkle that used to once reflect onto them was no longer there. Underneath, her eye bags were stained with a greyish tint as if she hadn't slept in years, while her freckles had faded into the moonlight. Leaving a ghost of what she once was to barely show through. Her skin, almost paling to a constant white contrasted with her fiery red hair that she would tie up to keep from falling in her face.</p>
<p>Compared to Hermione, Ginny still had more curves and stayed healthier with her eating habits.While, Hermione had drastically lost all her weight and soft curves, almost as if she were a walking skeleton participating in the war. It's not that she refused to eat, it was more that she wouldn't make time to eat, it simply wasn't a priority with everything else going on, plus she was rubbish at cooking. Mrs. Weasley would always fuss about her weight and tried to feed her whenever she could, but her appetite became smaller as the war went on. She would barely be able to stomach the little food she did eat without throwing up afterwards.</p>
<p>The afternoon sun peeked through the windows, after a while, Hermione was ready to apparate to Grimmauld place, with all her notes in hand. She would work and research on three main things that left her unanswered questions.</p>
<p>Why did the killing curse rebound twice and kill Harry and Voldemort at the same time? Where is the elder wand now and who has it?</p>
<p>In theory, she assumes it's the person who somehow has all the control over the Death Eaters in an even more deadly fashion the Wizarding world had ever seen.</p>
<p>Finally; How does she survive a war that is targeted to kill her without knowing the mysterious wizards' plans? And his magic</p>
<p>Sighing she went over to use the portkey instead, apparition and the floo network were easily traceable by the ministry. Which was now corrupted by the Death eaters reign.</p>
<p>In fact, there is nowhere in Britain the Order members are able to turn to for recruitment. They were drastically outnumbered while all the other wizarding countries have closed their borders to outsiders seeking refuge. The Death Eaters, however, were able to attack a few of the weaker countries, so at this point, it didn't matter who they teamed up with, there was war, conflict and bloodshed constantly surrounding them.</p>
<p>Hermione's books were all stacked into her little beaded bag with the extension charm in place.</p>
<p>She decided to meet up with Ron over there as he was called to discuss tactics and strategies, all those wizarding chess tournaments paid off in the war since he was one of the best. Yet it still wasn't enough. Harry dying wasn't enough, Voldemort's death and the Horcruxes weren't enough, the elder wand wasn't enough. Dumbledore's manipulative plans weren't enough, Snape working as a triple agent wasn't enough either. Nothing was. But she would try, try to save Ron and everyone else because she failed Harry. She would drown and lose herself for a better world if it came to that. Her hope was almost gone but looking at Ron's eyes and the underlying grief and sadness he contained, forced her not to give up, to do what she needed to, even though she knew, they were losing.</p>
<p>The port key took her straight to Grimmauld place but upon entering Hermione knew something was wrong. Everyone was panicking and screaming. Others were apparating and leaving the site. Ron immediately came to her panting, with sweat across his forehead.</p>
<p>"What is going on?"</p>
<p>"We were able to decipher a message the Death Eaters gave before the traitor died. We have no time Mione, they know where all the safe houses are, we need to evacuate."</p>
<p>"Ron, what did they exactly say?" Hermione managed to speak before she was dragged with him to apparate somewhere else.</p>
<p>"We have to leave now!!" He grabbed her arm and ran towards the floo dodging others who were trying to find a place to apparate.</p>
<p>"Ron! Answer me" she screamed, through the chaos forming around her.</p>
<p>He abruptly stopped, fear unfolding in his eyes while he looked into hers. "They call him The Dominus of Darkness, and he's coming for us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He's coming for us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The world felt hazy and darkness surrounded her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was something else it's not the idle serenity of just darkness. It wasn't the calm and quiet of the night. This was darkness she couldn't breathe in, there's something wet. The cold feeling covering every inch of her body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Water, deep and cold. She can't breathe the feeling of her head submerged under. There's no one to turn to, just the darkness that enveloped her. The water closed in around, filling her with deep dread.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she drowning? Where's Ron? Is he alive? Is he drowning too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b><em>Breathe.</em></b> <em><span>A hazy distant voice told her </span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She can't there's water in her lungs, every cell in her body screaming for oxygen. But no sound came from her throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Swim to the surface, fight for your air.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice became louder and echoed through her head. She didn't know if it was hers or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fight</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She's tired of fighting a constant losing battle. There's a particular darkness she would succumb to when she's ready, but this feeling, this nightmare, this was not that darkness. This was dangerous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fight</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Breathe</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wake up</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>WAKE UP!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping Hermione released a sharp painful breath of air that made her cough violently. Her lungs felt as if they were burning for days, while an avalanche of cold hit her body and extinguished the flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were tear-filled and glossy and her ears echoed with the sounds of people shuffling outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed on and just after a few deep breath's Hermione's brains finally reached to its senses and caught up with her, she started analyzing her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water had gone cold, almost freezing. But there was something else. It was red. A deep and dark red, she was all too familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had remembered getting into the tub at night after they were able to secure a safe house outside on the skirts of muggle London, keeping away any wizard or muggle interactions, who wanted to come near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her magic was exhausted with all the intricate wards she put up. Along with those wards, it was not permitted for her by the Order and Shacklebolt to perform any blood magic to secure them, yet she performed the ritual anyways as an extra precaution. She had to keep Ron safe, no one would know, as long as she didn't overexert herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had slashed her wrists over and over again, even after draining a few vials of blood. For some reason, she didn't stop till her entire arm had gone completely numb and the pain became unbearable. The bandages she had wrapped around had gone damp and the blood seeped through them mixing in with the water. She was bathing in her blood. Yet she purposely did this to herself. But she knew why. The word mud blood carved into her arm was the reason for this manic episode of self-harm, she felt revolted each time she looked at it. She felt anger but now her arm was littered with more scars. That damn word. She hated it. With all the pain and fury dwelling inside her, that word had started it all. Had shown her the true nature of some Wizarding families and the evil magic that surrounded this world. Merlin, she hated Malfoy even more for introducing that word to her in the vilest manner he possibly could. Even though they were merely kids, that's when her pain truly started, and it hasn't stopped since then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It hasn't stopped</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the real problem with Blood magic is that it takes something from you. Whether it is your blood or the blood of another, the person performing the ritual must pay back a price. It was unnatural and part of the dark arts. After all, Voldemort did use some sort of blood magic to forge the Horcruxes into existence along with a sacrifice and ripping his soul into seven pieces. That was his price. His humanity in shreds, for an everlasting reign which was short-lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, her price wasn't anything like Voldemort's but Unfortunately, her price was a hefty amount of blood loss, which drained her enough that Hermione passed out while in the bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had almost drowned herself, to keep Ron safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drowned</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Water, cold and deep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you cope with that? Her head scanned for books she remembered during her training in healing. To cope with coming close to death, was something she was an expert in, well she should say an expert not to show the pain towards others. But she needed to take care of her physical state before suppressing her mental well-being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pulse, she needed to make sure it wasn't weak. Then she needed to warm up or she would catch severe hypothermia, the cold already making her body feel numb and biting through her spine. Every inch of her body ached and was littered with bruises and cuts, while her teeth chattered together, in a painful rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little movement she could manage to make, to force her body to get out of the tub felt excruciating, like she was walking on pins and needles, her feet turning a shade of purple matching her bruised lips from before. Hermione's hands steadily reached out to grab the nearest towel left forgotten on the floor near the vanity, it was kept there when she first stepped into the tiny washroom and wrapped it around herself. The fabric felt rough against her skin, providing little to no comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she looked in the Mirror Hermione's reflection felt almost unrecognizable. The girl staring back at her wasn't the one from Hogwarts, with kind soft brown eyes and crazy brown curls. No. This was the image of someone else, someone who's experienced horrors and war, who's been on the battlefield and witnessed the aftermath, the one who's lost her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While her body was tinted with a red hue from the murky water. She still bled the same as others. To her, there's nothing wrong or dirty about her blood but Merlin forbade any of the Death eaters to open their minds to see that they all bleed the same. That blood purity is a complete hoax. The list could keep going on and on, but this wasn't what she intended to do with her time. If she were to sit and think about every trauma her mind and body has endured she would go back and attempt to drown herself for a second time. No. She wouldn't do that. Something stopped her from becoming one with the water, a voice perhaps. She wasn't sure but didn't leave much thought to it. She couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took the towel and damped it with lukewarm water from the sink and started to clean off her body. Somehow she was always cleaning off blood from her body. She scrubbed as hard as she could not wanting any inch of herself to be stained by the blood magic. The friction gave her some well-needed warmth. Then she took a new pair of bandages she kept in her beaded bag for emergencies and wrapped them around her arms to cover the scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before this, Ron had apparated her back to the burrow to warn his parents and everyone who resides there that all safe houses needed to be evacuated as soon as possible. Then they ended up moving with Bill and Fleur to their second cottage which was at first intended to raise a child Bill wanted once the war was over. But there doesn't seem to be any indication of that happening anytime soon. The cottage was small, slightly bigger than their old one but this only had four rooms available with a small kitchenette, laundromat, and a cozy living room. The rest of the Order were situated all over the place. Some reside in tents with charms to keep people away. While others went into hiding with their relatives. This arrangement was only temporary as Mr. Weasley and Ginny stayed over at the Burrow since it was not registered as an official order house. While Mrs. Weasley upon Ron's request came along with them and Ginny stayed to protect her father. Yet Somehow the Death eaters managed to get the location of all the safe houses but it was unsure if they even knew about the burrow, last time they burned it down when Harry was there. No one ever talked about any repairs being made or if it was still standing as a precaution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't even imagine bringing a child into a world that was run like this. She would protect the child with all her strength to keep them from experiencing, living, and growing up in a war prejudiced against wizards and witches by their blood status. But the thought of having children in the future hadn't even occurred to her, in all honesty, she didn't think that she would be alive by then, to see the day where she falls in love, gets married, and produces a baby boy or girl. Maybe in a different world, she would sit and choose baby names with her significant other by a fireplace, in their home, the size of the house didn't even matter to her, as long as it was cozy, a place she could call home. They would drink cups of hot cocoa and dance around in their pyjama's celebrating the pregnancy. That thought sounded warm, it made her feel warmer to. But she shouldn't think further into these false realities of hers. It would only hurt her in the end when they don't plan out over time the way she intended them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And besides, the girl she saw in the mirror didn't seem very good with children either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mione?"A knock on the door alerted her and snapped Hermione back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Ron</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mione we have news about the Dominus, it's just a speculation but I think you should take a look at the evidence." His voice sounded muffled through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, back to reality...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming let me just put on some clothes." Fuck she left her clothes in the other room outside. She couldn't wear the ones before, they were stained with her blood from the wards, even though she casted a quick scourgify, they were still stained by the blood mixed with dark magic. She couldn't let him see what she did. Ron disapproved of her using the Dark arts. It corrupted a person's soul and she knows she should be careful with using such magic, but she was. Wasn't she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that noise, is everything okay?" Damn it, she dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor, in her state of frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Breathe</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything's alright I just need to grab some clothes, I forgot them." She quickly said stuffing her dirty ones down the hamper underneath the other articles of worn-out clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so you aren't wearing anything right now then?" He said those words softer, barely audible almost a whisper, but Hermione heard him crystal clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air felt thicker. Heavier. No, she's wearing a towel. No, she can't. She can't. Her body can't</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water in her lungs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruises on her body</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cut marks on her wrist</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbites on her fingertips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain. Everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body isn't suited for anything else. She's all whored out to the War effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, slowly, concealing all her physical pain she took a deep breath, she knew Ron needed this. Taking one more look in the mirror, she finally spoke "come in"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, a soft clicking noise came from the door, followed by another small noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door was closed, and Ron was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't notice, any of it luckily for her. She had moved her arms away while he was too preoccupied with her lips. Even if he did notice her bandages he didn't say a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin had rubbed against every inch of her. While she bit back her sobs. Her lungs had still felt heavy but she didn't say one word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a single one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered what he said before grabbing her and laying her on the bed outside of the room. Leaving the destruction of Hermione's pain hidden in plain sight on the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so brave Hermione, for both of us. If you weren't I don't think I would survive on my own."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words were intended to be comforting, congratulating but all they showed was how much Ron depended on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how little she could truly express herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't Hermione's first time being with Ron sexually, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For him shagging was more like a way to escape the War and be with her. It was like that for her too at first, but slowly it had changed, it had become something she would only do for him, not herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell she was losing herself and the girl she once was, that girl was almost gone in her place lay an empty vessel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn't notice. That had secretly hurt her, that he couldn't tell the difference. Then again, she couldn't be upset with him, he's always been aloof when it came to these things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had so much history together, lost their virginity's to each other, he had been her first real love, her first friend along with Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now what they were doing, It was too much all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not exactly that she didn't enjoy the sex, moreover, the flame and spark was escaping her body. It wasn't him, she just didn't feel the need to escape the war with him any longer, instead, she gave herself to the War. If any opportunity were to arise she would want to escape for good because this, the sex was all temporary. But she can't, she can't leave everyone else to suffer, Harry's sacrifice would have been for nothing. This reality crashed upon her each time Ron took her to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time it hit the hardest. He had muttered nonsensical words which she would just shut him up by kissing him and running her hands through his flaming red hair. His mouth tasted of fire-whiskey, it was a slight sensation that crept on her tongue. He wouldn't exactly drink often but when he did she was always able to tell. The smell was pungent enough that it went through her burning lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was tense the entire time, from when he laid her on the bed and ran his hands all over her to the end when he had inserted himself and took her from the back. It wasn't exactly romantic, but neither was she. Plus she was used to practical things, facts, books, and knowledge, why should sex be anything else but practical too. A long time ago she did once learn a few little tricks in the bedroom through all her reading, but her Gryffindor courage at first failed her from mentioning them to Ron, he usually liked to just snog and then do it all his way, which was fine but now she found no reason to bring them up with him anymore. This pleasure wasn't exactly for herself anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Hermione was currently in bed laying down. They had just finished, with one last moan she allowed her breath to slowly catch up with her as Ron got off the bed, the springs rustic and loud with each movement of his body prying off the stained bedsheets. She lay still as he went to retrieve her a warm pair of jumpers and matching shirt for the night. They had decided to sleep together in bed at the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came back in the room with just a pair of pyjamas on for himself, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead as she got up to take them from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, these are the only ones I could find."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said, his voice still deep and rusty from the events that just took place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, they will do, I didn't have time to pack the other clothes." She said as she pulled a long-sleeved shirt over her head, curls all dried and in a mess now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her and gave a warm smile, she couldn't help but smile back through the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish we could do this all the time without the war, that would be nice wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted and moved back on the bed closer to where she sat, fiddling with a strand of her hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Ron, really looked at him. He was almost a foot taller than her with freckles all over his face, and body. He was lean but had definite features visible, from all his battle and duels throughout the war along with constantly being on the run. He was in shape; she couldn't say the same for herself being extremely underweight and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess, I haven't thought about what to do after the war."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips thinned but he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With Harry gone and all, you know you're the only one I want to be with. The only one left for me Mione, I mean I have my mum and all but it's not the same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know Ron. You keep reminding me, I don't even have my parents to myself....just you." She smiled but this time it didn't reach her eyes. He was dependable on her, but she can't depend on him. He would break if he knew what she did in the bathroom right before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come let's sleep" his hand slowly drifted back to her bare thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what about the Dominus? What's the news?" She asked eagerly. Currently, all the information the Order had was close to nothing, she needed to find out who he was, it's vital, that information would give them leverage over the Death eaters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure, you want me to tell you right now, we have time, you should rest up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Ron, I won't be able to sleep. I need to know right now. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and brought out an issue of the Daily Prophet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was from yesterday's report, again they are leaving false information and making it seem that the Order are terrorists. More and more people are siding with them now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed the paper to her and Hermione's eyes started to skim over the front cover taking in every little detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paper was titled:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ANOTHER VICTORY RUN BY THE DOMINUS, TERRORISTS HIDEOUTS REVEALED</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is still unknown the identity of the true hero of the Wizarding World, setting things right and getting rid of all the scum that infect our streets. We must fight and support this masked man, and slowly take back what is ours. Current Negotiations are being made among the heads of Romania, Belgium, and France who have joined forces with the Dominus for the Greater good of our future!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We must stand by and remember our true cause. The revolution against the statute of secrecy. We will not be silenced any longer, we will not be suppressed and hidden away from the Muggles. We must cleanse our streets of Mudbloods and move onward, making our presence known. In an interview with the lead General of the army and the right hand of the Dominus, Mr. Blaise Zabini; he answered our most pressing questions. "Now I understand we are in Dark times but working with the ministry and magical development we will soon take action, fear not. We will rise."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her lips tightly together while reading on, brow furrowing with all the bullshit that the public believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Continuing with Mr. Zabini's statement congratulations are in order for the success of the army finding the hideouts of multiple terrorists including the Patil sisters, Dean Thomas, and the Lovegoods. The remaining have gone into hiding, residents must beware and keep their homes secure and children safe. As always a reward of 10 000 galleons will be given to whoever brings our topmost wanted terrorist alive. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Hermione Granger, friends associated with the terrorist movement and beliefs of the now-deceased Harry Potter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The price for her and Ron's capture continued to increase as the days went by and the Death Eaters became restless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at that ‘Mione it's not important, the thing that made me double-check the paper myself is on the back." Ron took it and flipped it around showing her a small moving picture of a man suited in full black Wizarding robes cloaked with a hood, he was wearing a black metallic mask, while Blaise stood next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They took a picture of the Dominus but he's hidden, as always you can't tell what he looks like," Hermione spoke voice slightly strained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture moved again and the Dominus turned around with Blaise, heading back into the ministry when his hood shifted slightly revealing a single strand of bright silver hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture moved and changed positions quickly, but Hermione was able to recognize that hair colour from anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it can't be" she gasped looking up at Ron, her brown eyes filled with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hair matches but then again it's just a speculation." He replied looking down at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not- that's not possible, the Malfoy's are all supposed to be dead."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>May 2nd 1998 - The battle of  Hogwarts</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Room of Requirement felt oddly silent, quiet, hidden from all the chaos that had surrounded them. The battle was more futile than she expected, but really no one was ever prepared for what would come next, and this time what came next was a secret Hermione wanted to take to her grave. A single interaction that made her question herself in ways she never understood, something devastatingly awful, a flame that burned too far and the aftermath left dead bodies in its ashes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry had just found the Horcrux they were looking for, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. She heard his voice shout out for her and Ron to come from across the room, as they had split up prior.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her head spun, she hadn't eaten anything proper in days, her cooking had always been rubbish and on the run her main priority was always the Horcruxes and keeping Ron and Harry alive. But her head wasn't the only thing that felt different, her stomach, it was churned in with a few flapping butterflies that she wanted to single handedly  murder, especially now, it wasn't the time for her to feel this way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Ron..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron had kissed her, he had finally kissed her. Her mind continuously would repeat that moment, Engulfed and drenched with water, he had looked up at her soaking body, his eyes sparkling with hope. Hermione's mind immediately felt a sense of relief the minute she had destroyed the cup before, stabbing into it with the basilisk fang, releasing all her emotions and frustrations into that action. She had thought to herself, This was all going to end, finally. Everything they had worked for, she was coming close, they were going to end this war. No more bloodshed, no more hiding, no more running, no more Voldemort or Death Eaters. So close. Hermione's eyes had probably shone as bright as his, when she felt that rush, that high of getting things done. Then the feeling decidedly changed when Ron immediately slipped his hand behind her head and pressed her up close against his wet body. He only gave her a split second to look back into his soft blue eyes, then his lips came crashing down onto hers, it had slightly startled Hermione but she kissed back with equal enthusiasm. That very moment had driven her mad, all their history, all the tension, the fights, the heartbreak, it disappeared, and it was just them together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her best friend that she desired for so long but was obviously too afraid to admit, had taken her into his arms and that very feeling, sent sparks all throughout her body, he smelled of home and warmth. Something familiar and safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione's conscious mind had completely drifted off and focused itself to that feeling, that kiss, that she almost missed someone walking right passed her. Fortunately for her the bright silver hair caught her eyesight and she was able to move just in time for him not to notice her presence either. Hermione hid behind a large table, stacked with ridiculous amounts of items, that she couldn't tell what they were. But it aided her hiding.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She noticed his concentration, eyes deadly still, with dark grey hues hardening his expression and features. He kept walking faster, making it harder for her to follow him discreetly, he did not stop to look through any of the clutter they were passing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he here? she thought to herself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What does he want?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he want the Horcrux as well?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was something wrong with his leg, he was limping on one foot, trying to keep the weight off of it, while his hands were holding a wand, but it wasn't his own, Harry had taken his actual wand. Somehow Hermione thought that he had become paler since she last saw him at the manor, silently watching her get tortured by Bellatrix. While that wicked women had carved Mudblood into her arm, the mark scaring her skin forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her temper rose with just that single thought and she was ready to hex him right there out of anger, but her curiosity got the better of her, she would make sure she would be able to hex him later for being the most vile and cowardly person she ever encountered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He abruptly stopped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The movement caught her off guard, but his eyes were closed in concentration. All of a sudden, the room shifted. The cluttered furniture and items surrounding them had completely disappeared, the smell of old magic and oak turned into the smell of solid marble and something else, something metallic. The rooms temperature had greatly dropped, it felt colder, much, much colder. Hermione's body shivered with the change, chills surfacing from her neck running all the way down her spine and settling to the bottom of her feet, leaving the bone raw with the cold. Darkness surrounded her; the room had shifted into some sort of... dream like state. The air became crisp and sharper. It almost stung into her lungs, she was so used to feeling a heavy weight in her chest because of the war, but that feeling instantly cleared, almost painfully so, it allowed her to breathe better, more clearer, like the first breath of fresh air after your head has been submerged under deep waters for a very long time, somehow she seemed to have forgotten what that was like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1 2 3 4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhale</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1 2 3 4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1 2 3 4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhale</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She took a couple of breaths adjusting to the feeling. It was odd. Her senses tingled, everything about her felt different, heightened. It was dark but her eyes, they shone and adjusted to her surroundings, she was able to see the outline of Malfoys figure a few feet in-front of her. But what puzzled Hermione the most was the intense feeling, tingling in her magic. It was pulsating through her body, almost healing all her wounds and releasing energy from within to glisten upon her skin. It was her magic, strong and powerful. With all the books and knowledge, she has retained over the years she couldn't think of any explanation for this sensation or why it occurred.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She took a small step in the direction of Malfoy, the floor echoed with her steps, solid marble underneath her feet. In the distance through the haze, she saw a single orb. It was glowing with blue hues. It was the only source of light in the room, not bright enough to light up the area but it was able to spread its aura and luminance in a way where she was mesmerized by the power radiating through it. It wasn't light magic or dark.  She sensed ancient magic, a magic that has been brewing for years, maybe even centuries. It felt wise and knowledgeable not something for her to be afraid of, but just to tread with caution. Her own magic pulsed towards it. A force so powerful that she felt a tug deep within herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incarcerous” immediately thick ropes were conjured from thin air, binding her. Hermione's voice rasped with the sudden shriek she let out of surprise. She wasn't being careful enough, she had tripped and the sound echoed through the vast empty room, of course it had immediately alerted Malfoy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ropes slid onto her wrists, arms and around her ankles extended by the charm, they left her levitating in a way where she was off the ground vertically suspended and tied up in the air. Her wand had immediately dropped by the sudden impact. With each little movement she tried to make, the ropes became tighter, one had managed to slide around her neck as well. Then it was gone, the crisp air that she was able to breathe in, left.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Malfoy" she managed to say, the word came out more like a whimper as she tried not to let the ropes constrict her throat, she felt her face pale, the blood rushing right to her head while she hung upside down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His steps echoed in the distance, until he cast a silent lumos. The light emitted from his wand and gave her a better view of the situation she somehow had gotten into.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His expression happened to be the first thing she noticed. Those eyes pierced through her, brows were lightly furrowed but other than that he remained still, no emotions spread across his features until...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Granger" he said her name, voice deep and low, almost a purr, while his lips played on a silent smirk, he seemed amused to say the least.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She could only manage to make another noise from her throat, it was definitely a whimper. The ropes tightened intensely around her while the magic kept her from falling to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a step closer to her, then another one until they were merely inches away from each other, each moment of his foot hitting the ground sent chills up her spine. Why was she afraid? She needed to reach out to her wand, maybe cast a silent accio if she could manage to save her breath from strangulation. Everyone knew Malfoy was too much of a coward to do anything more than taunt her. But something felt off, she couldn't quite grasp what it was. He radiated strength and power. Maybe it was the room? Maybe it was messing with their magic. But he's the one the room changed for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'What is he looking for?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was too close, his face right in view with her thighs suspended and tied up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suddenly." He spoke again, moving a step behind, only to continue to walk around her bound up body, like she was on display for him to do what he pleases.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"you seem bearable to me, now that you can't speak"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She whimpered again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hated the feeling, powerless in this situation. Just an accio she said to herself, trying to make the motion with her hand, but Malfoy had caught on to that tiny movement and immediately with quiet stealth he came in-front of her, kneeling down so his face stayed merely inches away from hers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her breath hitched, temporarily choking herself with the ropes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's too close, my wand. My wand I need it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The room was still cold just like Malfoys grey eyes piercing into her honey brown ones. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable. She's convincing herself it's because she's in a position with no power, but with the lack of air combined with the blood rushing through her and her body pulsing she felt hot, red......and he was to close, just inches away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands slithered across the floor and grabbed her wand without taking his eyes off of her, his minty breath ghosting across her face. Then as painfully slow as he could, he lifted her wand and placed the tip on her forehead. "Pity, Potters Golden girl is here, withering at my mercy." He spoke those words softly but with venom, like fangs that haven't bitten you yet, just close enough that you feel the slight sting of them, getting ready to sink into your bare skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His face was almost grey, Hermione somehow wondered when the last time was he had seen the sun, maybe being in the dark all this time has turned him into this person she barley recognizes. The concern however was short lived, as all her concentration focused to the single feeling of him running her wand slowly up towards her nose and then lingering near her lips. His eyes became darker with each second that passed by.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't breathe, release me you fucking swine, I don't have time for your fucking bullshit, I shouldn't even have followed your arrogant death eater arse to this fucking cold room, for Merlin knows what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her silent screams and anger must have shown through her features as his smirk became wider, his eyes challenging her to do something, anything. He continued to move the wand right up to the part of the rope tied around her neck, stopping and pressing the tip harder into her skin, enough to bruise. He spoke as she whimpered with the external pressure on her neck. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"Fight for your air, Granger" </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few excruciating moments passed by, Hermione was starting to think that she would pass out and Harry and Ron would have no idea where to find her. Her body ached while every cell screamed for the crisp air to come back and fill her lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Descendo"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of a sudden she felt her head plummet on the cold marble floor, then the rest of her body followed. Her vision became blurry, almost black and white, it hurt, all of it hurt. But the ropes were gone, and she could breathe. Gasping she reached out with her mudblood scarred arm and gripped her neck massaging it softly in small circles with her fingers, soothing the swelling. Her eyes were glazed with a few tears she didn't realize had escaped. Looking up from her lashes she watched Malfoy kick her wand towards her, it came rolling, stopping right next to her leg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he turned around on his heel, walking away, the darkness and haze engulfing him the further he moved, only speaking one last word, before disappearing. "Tell Potter, he has something of mine, and I want it back."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that he was gone, and the room suddenly shifted back to the regular Room of Requirement she was in before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few moments went by and Hermione still laid on the floor, her logical brain completely gone now, only a cluster of fury and anger left to dwell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate him so much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes flamed with the tears left behind, the irritated skin on her neck left a shade of red, she was mad, furious. Her magic pulse was dimmed, after the high she felt in the room, but now her heads back underwater. Her energy radiated through her temper, if she were going to drown the last thing she would do is burn, burn Malfoy to the ground, before she submerged in her own misery.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later that day before Harry faced Voldemort, she did set something on fire, and slowly watched the room of requirement burn in her flames, leaving him behind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione woke up the next day with Ron's arms draped around her. The discarded picture </span>
  <span>of the Dominus lay on her bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head ached, the scars on her arms had not healed properly and she had to get up to change the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly moving off the bed with every little fiber in her body she got up, tiptoeing cautiously around the room, trying to go into the washroom, where she almost drowned in her own blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't being careful and now with the inkling that the Dominus might be Malfoy either Lucius or Draco, they were in trouble. The Wizarding world thought they were dead, they had witnessed both of Malfoy's parents get hung up by Voldemort after Draco was claimed dead, before Harry had a chance to go after him. They were persecuted for Lucius failings and with Draco gone Voldemort wanted to kill Narcissa first, in-front of Lucius. His screams and cries had been deafaning as he watched the love of his life get tortured, knowing he was the one to blame for it all. As she took her last dying breath, He stopped fighting, only accepted his death with open arms having no reason to live anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now they were in a dilemma. The Dominus hasn't found to be as futile or blood thirsty as Voldemort, they actually had no idea what his goal was, he just allowed all the Death eaters to go rampage on Mudbloods and blood traitors Terrorizing them through the army. His influence and hold on the ministry allowed him to have full control over how the people would react to this, but Hermione had a feeling it was all a ruse. She couldn't explain it, but the feelings there. Just like Voldemort being a half blood himself didn't care about Blood purity, only having everlasting reign over the Wizarding World, the Dominus's motive could be completely different. Which made him even more dangerous, they weren't even sure of the extent of his power only that his complete control over the Death eaters was stronger than Voldemort's and the fact that he has these unknown powers made him different than the rest of the Wizards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made him Stronger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Hermione rinsed her face with cold water and continued to do the same on her cuts, wrapping a new bandage over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They needed a plan, they needed to start using darker curses and spells, anything. But they were so grossly outnumbered even if they were able to cause damage to a few death eaters it would only be a victory short lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think Hermione </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spoke to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>books, knowledge, power. Power? Where did he get it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had to be Lucius, they had left Malfoy to die, all three of them. Lucius must have used Polyjuice potion or something, it probably wasn't even him, the wrong identity. It would make sense, the Dominus had complete control of all the Malfoys inheritance, he must be living there if not the ministry. But breaking in either place would be too risky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water started to fill up the sink, and poured down to the floor. Hermione didn't notice, her thoughts mixed up with her intense need to find out the source of this uprising war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Ron shifting on the bed outside and snapped back to her present reality. The air bit onto her skin, she needed to change back into a warm jumper. Slowly creeping back out of the room to find her discarded clothes she stepped on Ron's trousers, there was something in the pocket. She knelt down and placed her hands inside, a rustic wooden surface greeting her palm as she pulled out the small box and silently opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There in between red fabric lay a single gold band with small beaded diamonds engraved in the band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Please Ron No'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The box fell to the ground, Hermione stood in the middle of the room, she felt herself shaking so violently as she picked up her clothes and placed them on her body, as fast as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight or flight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She needed to leave, air, where could she find air?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her swift movements jerked Ron fully awake, he got off the bed, hair still a mess, eyes hazy with sleep as he stared at her, then his eyes looked down to the box next to her foot, slowly moving back up to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mione..... that was supposed to be a surprise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted to the side and he smiled gleefully, eyes eager and glinting with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer and picked up the box, his bare skin slightly grazing her as he got back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it's not much, but mum thought it was a good idea to give you this, and with Harry gone, you’re the only thing keeping me alive, I wanted to make it official you know? It's war and all, and I'm all you have so why not make you part of the family...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron" she managed to say, but it wasn't loud enough he kept talking as she stayed frozen in her place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I love how we're a team in this war and you are always there for me. This ring it was my mum's and there's no one better to wear this...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron" she said again a little louder this time, he still didn't hear he pleads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus you complete me Hermione, I'm sorry I've been a jerk but I think I'm ready to Marry you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And after all we have been through Mione I......."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"RON" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she screamed, she needed to be heard, no more hiding, she can't anymore. Last night was the last straw. She almost killed herself and he didn't notice, all he wanted was a shag and now marriage?? Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mione?" He asked in confusion, his smile slowly disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron I can't" she spoke more calmly this time, yet his tone changed, and he became defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What do you mean you can't?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron, I can't, I can promise to care for you, but I can't promise to be with you forever, once this wars over and your safe, I hope to be dead, I can't promise forever"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dead? What do you mean dead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron I can't"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is this coming from" he said coming closer, she instinctively took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not coming from anywhere, when Harry died, this feeling, it's always been there. I have to win this war and keep you safe, even if that means I'm losing myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's bullshit, you’re not losing yourself, you're still the same Mione, I miss Harry but that means we should be together for him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not losing yourself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words infuriated her, she wasn't scared to hide her emotions anymore, this was not right, none of it was, she didn't understand how he didn't see what was happening right in front of him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small voice came to the back of her mind, it sounded like the same one she heard last night. And it only uttered one thing before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tell him</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>That was all the push she needed</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m not losing myself Ronald? I’m not losing? Why don't you see, why don't you see how careless I am with my own life, you can't do this Ron, I'm suffocating, I can't breathe, and that's okay as long as your heads above the surface. But this. All this. You'r e drowning me, I am helping you breathe and here you are pushing my head underwater." With the last word Hermione felt an enormous weight lift off her chest, she gasped, a rush of air coming back to her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed by as Hermione kept her breathing steady. She told him. She had told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn't say anything. So, she focused her vision on him. His brows were furrowed together, lips slightly turned down and waves of anger storming within his blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she was met with the rustling of wind outside the room as his response, she tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I am drowning you." he spoke through gritted teeth "then fucking leave. I don't need you to save me, I can take care of myself. Not like you do much on missions anyways, you only come in the way and stay home with your head in the books."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron what are you saying? I still- I still promised to care for you." her voice changing its tone to something soft, something for him to understand her point of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need you to care for me" he spat out loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer to her, hovering almost a foot above her. The floor shook with his steps. He kept moving up to her as she stepped back, head hitting the wall behind, her body placed next to the window, trapped like a caged animal, between Ron and the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please Ron, don't act like this, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." Hermione pleaded softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't listen, only looked at her, then shifted his gaze to the window before taking the box and throwing it out with all his strength. The glass shattered next to her, with a deafening crash. She yelped at his impulsive behaviour but he then turned around, angry eyes meeting her own frightened ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liar" he said before storming off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ginny,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope this reaches you safely, I will try to keep this as short as possible, I have been assigned a mission, away from the War effort, I'm not helping anyone by being here, I need to research, use my brain and knowledge, I never was much good on the battle field anyways. Please tell Ron I am sorry and that I still Love him, always. I don't know when I will return.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not owl back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They will not know where to find me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>x x Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spilled down her sore eyes as she signed her name onto the paper. She's sick of them. Sick of the salty liquid that falls from her eyes, pouring into the oceans she has cried, only at the end to drown in them herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ron's outburst she had spoken to Lupin as her only close confidant besides Ginny. She didn't particular like him as much as she did before, but he lost Tonks and that changed him, the way losing Harry had changed her. He was more business, more serious, the spark that drove him to success had long been burned out. His eyes glistening like the moon that transformed him into his other self, the feral side, had turned to stone, unnerving. But the most noticeable trait that made her realize he hid behind a mask, the same way she did, was the fact that he didn't carry anymore chocolate with him, nothing to help him cast a patronus. All his happy memories were now filled with an empty void of sadness, driven only by war tactics and torture methods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that's exactly what made her choose him of all people to talk to. He would get her out, on a mission, something, anything worthwhile. As much as she refused to admit it to herself, Ron's words stung, she took them to heart even though she knew he becomes irrational in the moment. It all hurt nonetheless. Even after all these years his outburst never seemed to subside, leaving her to always carry the brunt of it. But she still loved him, and only stayed for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two fucking days of silence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should be angry but, besides her tears, she's exhausted. She's leaving. Somewhere far perhaps? But alas it is not as far as she intended, if she could she would run. But it's Harry that’s stopping her. He would tell her she is the</span>
  <em>
    <span> "most brilliant and bravest girl he had ever known, and without her they wouldn't stand a chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>," but then she watched him fall to the ground and take his last surviving breath, she had failed to keep him alive. Well so much for being the "brightest witch of her age" everything she did and was, was always for him, for Ron, but he's gone and Ron refuses to maintain eye contact with her, let alone let her help him out in anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had enough, and as Lupin was her easiest contact, she decided to help the war effort from afar. They had mutually agreed that she is definitely more resourceful with her skills as researcher instead. But he wanted to keep her close to the war, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione went to him looking like a sunken corpse, with bloody bandages wrapped around her arms, and to her relief no wedding ring, she assumed maybe it was her horrid appearance for him to take some pity on her, or maybe the fact that she let go of her resentment towards him for the failed mission, where they lost Padma. Like she said, she wasn't angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembers the state he was in, not much better than hers, sitting in the ruins of Grimmuald place surrounded by newspapers, articles and future plans to better the Order. Yet his eyes were hard, his hair hadn’t seemed to be washed in ages, clearly grown out along with his beard which just made him seem older, but she supposed they all had experience things enough for many lifetimes, they all seemed older now. Despite the ruins he purposely put himself in, his main concern, were that their numbers were decreasing rapidly, while more people joined the Death eaters, their army increasing. Any planned strategy for attack for offence would just be leading people straight to their death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembers he had once told her in their third year that she shouldn't fret or worry herself with numbers and logistics, that "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's the qualities of one's conviction that determines success not the number of followers." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now they both realize, that's clearly not the answer, not for this War, maybe in a reality where Harry was still with them, his words would have meant something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they don't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She folded the letter and gave it to Hermes, she watched the Weasleys screech owl fly into the night, his wings spread apart and flapped freely in the night sky, doing a small rotation and then he was gone from her eyesight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and grabbed onto her beaded bag, shaking it slightly and hearing her books fall. Her lips twitched upwards, before she turned around and apparated away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There's something comforting about being on your own, alone, isn't there? But do you really trust yourself in the silence, not to hallucinate your demons? To experiment and corrupt your own soul? or physically harm your own body? Do you trust that you're stable to continue? Do you trust the voices in your head? Or are you lying to yourself and saying everything's fine?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Do you trust my voice?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Odd when you, the Gryffindor princess is again found without her protectors.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vulnerable</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Alone</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But leaving you to ruin your own self, now that's one way to get revenge. Your self destructive, righteous, stupidly courageous......</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fucking Damn it.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BREATHE!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly Hermione's body jerked up, her mouth was muffled and hidden under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was speaking to her in her head. The same voice again, she hadn't heard them since they had last told her to tell Ron everything. Now she realizes what a mistake that had been, it had cost her, her entire relationship. But she couldn't marry him, it would be wrong. But the voice, whoever it was, they were... they were rude, yet they told her to breathe. They woke her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s being reckless again and had subconsciously tried to suffocate herself in her sleep, wrapped in blankets and woollen scarfs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing made sense anymore except....the air, it felt thicker, smog? The air always feels thick but this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a blast, loud and deafening alerted her, she got up and ran as quickly as she could out of the bed, her hair tied up in a loose braid and clothes crumpled from her sleep. The ground seemed to shake and rupture with each step she took. Her eyes darted across the tent room. Her heart rapidly beating. It was still dark outside, couldn't be past maybe 4am, but somethings wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she internally yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was her last stop. She would reach, make it on time. She would get there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin said this was safe, this was the way she wouldn't be contacted, or found. It had been a week before she watched Hermes fly off, while she apparated in secrecy to the check in points before reaching her destination. There were three check in points where she would find a different emergency port key if anything happened to her, it wasn't safe that she went alone but she took that risk anyways, Ron hadn't wanted anything to do with her, so she decided to help him from far away, she's not abandoning him, at least that's what she's told herself multiple times. This..... this is just a small mission, a small detour she would return soon, actually she has no idea when she will be back, she's just looking for her air, that's all, just something that she can breathe in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The week flew by faster than Hermione had expected, maybe it was the adrenaline of being on the run completely by herself or the fact that she just took in her surroundings and focused on her mission, instead of letting her brain wander off to all the possibilities of how she could deal with Ron differently, a way that wouldn't have made him completely abandon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But a voice in the back of her head keeps telling her </span>
  <b>
    <em>you're the one running away.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No I am not</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Aren't you?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin had given her specific instructions. That she fervently followed word for word, as if he were still her professor expecting an assignment to be completed.  He had arranged for himself to investigate, leaving through the route, but instead gave the mission to Hermione in order to keep secrecy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She repeated their conversation in her head, she can't go wrong again, she can't let anyone else down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Now Hermione are you sure you want to do this?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yes, I will be fine'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Alright, here is what you must do; Apparate from Grimmuald place 3 hours past twilight to the outskirts of the Forest of Dean. Set up camp with wards, away from the snatchers and feral animals. Wait at least 2 days before leaving, wards have been set up in order from not allowing others to leave the sites without informing the ministry. In 2 days there will be re order for the wards to be set up again, here they will be weak, leave with discretion.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'And what if they are stronger And I can't apparate?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah that's why we will be leaving you emergency port keys,'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's where she needed to be, her mind raced with thoughts faster than her feet could take her, with each step out of the tent. The air had become thicker, her camp sight darker. A faint smell of magic other than her own lingered in the air. She knew whoever it was, her wards would hold. Her magic and the scars on her arm made sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One step at a time she moved through the darkness, her hand gripping her wand tightly, the port key, it was a distance away from her tent, through the trees and past the lake. It was far enough away that the anti-apparition wards shouldn't be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she wasn't alone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds outside of people talking in hushed voices, they sounded familiar, but she couldn't place exactly where she had heard them before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That bombarda should have woken her up" the male voice spoke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my fault, you don't know how to look for people properly." This voice sounded more feminine, but with a slight edge to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's said she would be here, anyways he's going to be upset that we went after her" the male voice spoke again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ouch!! what the fuck"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut-up, she's left her tent idiot"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they couldn't see her, Hermione had to create a distraction, they would surely notice her running towards the port key, her wards didn't stretch out far enough to cover her by then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close after this stop, she would have reached the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, the Manor abandoned in all its glory still held secrets and magic that would help her and Lupin figure out how to end this war. He had a hunch something was forgotten there. Maybe that was the reason he let her go there in the first place. It's tainted with dark magic that could easily corrupt anyone who stepped foot inside the home, but he saw she was already tainted trying to be good, for everyone, for Ron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, over the years, the house fell into great disrepair, and few people wanted to actually live in the house due to its dark history. But by 1994, the house was owned by a very wealthy man, officially for "tax reasons," although no one knew what the real reasons were. Still, like many before him, he never showed any inclination to physically occupy the house, Remus had reassured her. No one would be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if she doesn't reach it on time and the Death eaters find that the Order sent her to investigate, they would ransack and take control of the home. No, it was too risky for her to take the port key there, she would be followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swearing in her head was her only coping mechanisms to this repetitive cycle of being on the run. There was a time before, in Hogwarts, where she would think those words were vile but right now they were the only accurate explanation for how she felt in the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices of the others had completely gone silent, quiet. They were circling her on either side of her tent. Like predators. She couldn't see or hear them, but her magic sensed them. Her wards alerted her of their movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was trapped. Again. The feelings arising in her body of being</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suffocated</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drowned</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did the one thing that made sense to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a rush of endorphins pumping through her body, but when on the run, alone, her senses are the only things she can trust, her gut feelings and general instincts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she is, she is a criminal charged with war crimes, to a Dominus she doesn't understand, a master hidden in the darkness. However, she is the Order, the resistance, the retaliation, the cleverness, she is the Gryffindor princess, brave, courageous, always willing to fight for injustice and inequality, the only things that had mattered to her once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she's losing them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is no longer with the resistance, no longer with Ron, no longer in her golden trio and no longer a Gryffindor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's something else entirely with no place to call her home. But the people after her, that's not the home she's ready to go to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would be tortured, used, raped, this is War after all. Nothing less should be expected, but maybe just maybe being captured would not be such a bad thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in the small dingy shack of a hotel with a leaking roof, Hermione placed a pail bucket to collect the cold water left from the rain pour from a few days ago. Looking up she could see the edges of the broken glass through the tainted windows where she remained close to the coastline of a small town, perhaps one long ago under the night sky, before the time of muggle settlement came around to occupy the land. The glass itself was a grey-brown, inviting her mind to see the settled dust even at a distance. Around it was brickwork, settled beneath the dirt of years whilst rising upward to the sky and clouds. It must have been abandoned for some time, a building waiting for a reason to remain standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had sent a Patronus to speak with Lupin, letting him know that she abandoned her mission for a quick detour hiding on the outskirts of Little Hangleton near the muggles. She's now close enough to travel by foot to the manor, however, the more she uses her magic the easier it is for the Death eaters to track her down; somehow a trace was placed on her at the Forest of Dean and they were able to sense when she would use her wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Careless as always</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips curved down as she frowned at the voice in her head again. She read up upon auditory hallucinations once during her short time training as a healer. Madame Pomfrey had made her study both physical and mental signs to look out for in a person who has gone through war, yet Hermione never realized she was going to be the patient she saw these in. At first, she didn't understand but now it acts as the only thing that keeps her from being completely alone. The stress and weight of being on the run all by herself caused her to develop a psychiatric disorder, in the form of psychosis or schizophrenia. Yet somehow, she was okay with it, okay with this voice that would randomly appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little chuckle escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Merlin I'm losing it, aren't I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Now now, one thing at a time</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gargled and choked groan alerted her from her thoughts. She swiftly turned around to the man sitting on the rustic wooden flooring in the corner of the room- he seemed to be regaining his cautiousness. She couldn't have that now, could she? Raising her arm, with a simple flick of her wrist the man slumped down, the wooden boards creaking as he landed with a loud thump. That must have hurt, considering she stripped him bare only leaving his boxers on, his back scratched against the scathed floor, but he would be fine, she would leave on foot before he woke again, besides, she just needed a piece of his hair to brew some more polyjuice potion. After all, if she were to walk by herself, she needed to be disguised, an easy safety precaution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cauldron lay in the corner of the room bubbling and forming streams of clouds. She repeated the last steps to the potion in her mind, the memory of learning it in the second year engraved in her head. Now, she deemed herself to be an expert. An expert at hiding behind a facade, a mask, which was cracking slowly like the drifts in the wood. A building waiting for a reason to remain standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed the steps repeatedly inside her head, one by one:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Add 1 additional scoop of lacewings to the cauldron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stir 3 times, counter-clockwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Split potion into multiple doses, if desired, then add the pieces of the person you wish to become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wave your wand in the direction away from you to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She completed the potion in under 5 minutes flawlessly. But she wasn't ready to drink it yet- the sun hadn't set over the horizon of the town, she could spare a few minutes before escaping during nightfall. Letting herself take a moment to watch the colours in the sky slowly change from hues of light blue and purple tones to dark red embers, sort of like flames that rose from the ground in their last burning breath, about to be extinguished within the darkness of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man-made another noise, but stayed still completely dazed in his dream. Hermione had found him walking down the street wandering like a lost puppy, outside the building. Through a few little flirty words, she had easily tricked him to meet her upstairs. He probably thought he was going to get lucky tonight, but in the state that she looked, she doubted anyone would feel lucky with her. The only thing taking her to bed and keeping her up through the night was the way she whored herself out to the war. Plus she doesn't remember the last time she showered or had a decent bath, well besides.... almost drowning in her blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now time for her to depart, the last shining rays of the sun were fading ever so slowly, but the darkness was peaceful, small twinkles started to appear in the sky catching her eyes and allowing them to reflect with the little hope she had to be free and regain some of her breath, some freedom above the surface, to just go home wherever that was. Maybe above with the stars, shining in the dark of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand trembled slightly as she lifted the small bottle to her lips. The smell of pungent invading her senses and flaring her nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a sip Hermione" she muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One sip, like you have done about a hundred times over with Harry and Ron."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, she was all alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No, you aren't</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A foreign small chuckle came from the other side of the door before it was completely blown off its hinges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud deafening bang, she believed it to be her head hitting the ground as everything in her vision became blurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly........ it all went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt cold air biting through her body, her muscles sore, as if they had disintegrated into nothing but ashes, leaving her skeletal bones exposed and raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still asleep, her eyes unable to open as if she were in between the dream world and the real world. She’d rather stay in the later, but something felt off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back pressed onto soft cushions beneath her, it felt exposed like she was laying on..... </span>
  <em>
    <span>silk? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The material was soft but delicate. Much too fancy for what she had become accustomed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she felt soft hands lather a hot liquid onto her body in contrast to the cold, the heat made her suddenly jerk in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhhh"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard someone quietly hush her, she couldn't respond however, they waited only for another moment, before they returned to knead their palms into her legs, starting from her feet making their way up her body. It felt calming, sensual, like someone was caring for her, concentrating on each little ache and pain, massaging deep until her muscle relaxed against their touch, and with the peace and serenity of what she assumed to be an unfamiliar room Hermione wanted to wake up, she wanted to know where she was, who was touching her, or if she was even wearing anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her cautiousness only lasted for a few more seconds before she fell back underwater. Drifting back into darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Senses</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly with each ticking of the clock, she felt her body slightly tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Senses, I need to use my senses to wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she spoke to herself again, still in an unconscious state of mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's start with hearing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wherever she is, seemed fairly quiet and calming. There's a clock somewhere ticking, but the noise was faint, presumably, it must be some distance away from her. She could hear another noise, it is more distinct like..... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cackling? </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe a fireplace somewhere in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved on to smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's burning woods, like expensive birch trees, whose aroma filled the air surrounding her, the scent of wintergreen with a slight sweet smell tingling her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright you're getting there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spoke to herself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> next is taste.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue tingled slightly, it felt sore but beyond that, she could taste a sort of potion- maybe a numbing draught? It tasted like herbal leaves and crushed peppers. Nothing alarming, that indicates she may be drugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, keep going </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reassured herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still lay on her back, it didn't feel like she had moved since the last time she regained some consciousness. Her body however felt much better and warmer, muscles relaxed into the bedding. She could feel the weight of the blanket covering her body, soft and soothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Last one, sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath and open your eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Allow yourself to wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried, but only the darkness greeted her. She tried again, and again, and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breaths started to rapidly increase with each failed attempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it I just need to wake up, why can't I open my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again, this time her heart racing, her breaths short and shallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not enough air, not enough air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, please, please. I can't fail him, I failed Harry I can't fail again, not Ron, not Lupin, not Ginny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Save them first</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then only I'll be expendable, I'll leave, I'll join Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I need air, I can't breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She now broke into a cold sweat, a choking sensation disrupting any air from entering her lungs,  her chest burning with pain, at the rate her heartbeat continued to increase, she would pass out for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Well now, look who's deciding to suffocate herself again</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Unfortunately, we can't have that yet</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PLEASE"  she suddenly yelled out loud, the air immediately filling her lungs as her eyes flew wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my Granger, who would have thought you would be the screaming type if you know what I mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Place and time, you idiot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm just saying...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn't understand who was talking to her, could barely make out what was happening in the room, her vision was blurry, she gave herself a moment to catch her breath before looking around and adjusting to her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she saw a tall male figure sitting on the side of the bed, looking at her. He seemed amused, a smirk playing on his lips while his green eyes eagerly studied her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-Theo...?" Hermione rasped out; her voice hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled "So she does remember me, I better tell Blaise he owes me now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione only made a face, which she assumed looked confused as he shook his head and passed her a cup of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, drink this," he said pushing it into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just. Blinked. Staring at his extended arm than back to his face. Then Blinked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Pannnnssyyyy, she's not taking it, will the lovely lady be so kind and help me out," Theo said in a sing-songy voice, whining like a kid who wanted to play with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No the lovely lady may not," Pansy replied angrily, snatching the cup out of his hand and placing it on the side table next to Hermione, before whacking Theo across the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch, you always hit me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you always act like a child." she retorted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione needed to go back to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Instead she kept staring at them. Highly confused, to say the least. After a few moments of Pansy giving him death stares, while Theo's only response was a challenging smile, daring her to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione coughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise alerted both of their attention back to her, almost like they forgot she was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, I presume you are confused, clearly Theo here doesn't understand how to greet someone from having a full-blown panic attack while unconscious," Pansy spoke, her voice sweetly venomous, allowing each word she pronounced to have a sort of bite to it, no matter what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione instantly noticed her short straight jet-black hair, bouncing ever so slightly while she waved her hand to hush Theo from interrupting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream, not only does she not know where she is but at this point, she's convinced she's hallucinating a shit show, right in front of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck is Pansy and Theo of all people with her? And where the fuck is she? And how long has it been since her mission? And aren't they supposed to kill her even if they did find her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy's voice interrupted her thoughts as she continued to speak. "Before that horribly thick skull of yours starts to function, I would just personally like to say, you’re welcome Granger. The state we found you in ......disgusting"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least now Hermione knows it's her, she's still a bitch. clearly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyways, if you have any questions, save your breath, or don't. I don't really care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pansy. Be nice." Theo interrupted, slowly sitting up from the bed and taking a small vial out of his pocket. He sniffed it twice to make sure it was the right potion before pouring it into the cup, mixing it with the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drink this, it's a sleeping draught. You need to rest for a while longer," he said, this time his expression serious and voice heavily filled with demand. He wasn't asking her but telling her. She knew if she were to protest, they would probably jinx her and force her to drink it anyways, she was wand less and vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione only blinked. She realized she hadn't spoken the entire time besides saying his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's all just a hallucination anyways, I'll drink this and wake up tomorrow in the building ready to go to Little Hanglenton. It's just my mind trying to cope with the War. Madame Pomfrey said things like this happen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and accepted the cup from his hands, smelling it herself to make sure it was in fact a sleeping draught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing she remembered was the unfamiliar voice coming back into her head before she drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, but just wait, the shit show hasn't even started yet.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>August 6th, 1998</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hallucinations are sensory experiences created in your mind that appear real, they can affect all five of your senses or focus on a single one." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scratching the surface of her paper with an enchanted quill, Hermione continued to scribble down every word spoken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Different types are starting with  </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em> Visual hallucinations </em></li>
<li><em> Auditory hallucinations </em></li>
<li><em> Tactile hallucinations </em></li>
<li><em> Gustatory hallucinations </em></li>
<li><em> Olfactory hallucinations</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em> "Now these five are targ-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry to interrupt Madame Pomfrey, but I had already read up on these and don't see why, with the short amount of time we have and all, why you're focusing on mental illnesses instead of physical ones. People come home every day at the brink of death, I don't think they care enough whether they are hallucinating or not if their arm has bloody fallen off." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Language, Mrs. Granger!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She frowned, brows furrowing as she realized she's snapping at her healing professor </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I apologize, I am just anxious; I don't want to be in a situation that I can't fix. I don't want anything happening to Ron or anyone else for that matter." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madame Pomfrey's stern demeanor softened, as she spoke again, this time heading towards Hermione and placing her hand onto her worrisome forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "My dear, don't frown, you worry yourself too much about others. I'm not teaching you this simply for the sake of teaching you. This knowledge is for you. I see the toll the war has taken on you already, and I worry....have- " </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione immediately stepped back, avoiding the hurt look on Madame's face as her hand slowly moved down to her side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm fine, you shouldn't focus on me. My mental health is perfectly intact," she said quickly as she gathered her notes, stuffing them into her beaded bag, ready to leave. If she had to, she would teach herself everything before it's too late. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before Ron gets hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well if you want to leave, I won't stop you, but, you mustn't ignore your pain, acknowledge-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I won't" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Mrs. Granger!! Stop interrupting me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry," she said quietly, a hidden rage in her tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "As I was saying, acknowledge that you have trauma, and talk to someone. It does not have to be me, but perhaps Ron? Have you told him about the voices?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stumbled back like someone punched her and knocked the air out of her lungs. "H-how d-d-did you k-know??" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We as healers focus on the smallest details, it was just a hunch that you would develop voices in your head, as you seem to refuse to speak with anyone else. Now based on your reaction my suspicions are confirmed." Her words bit through Hermione like a bludger to her face. She didn't speak. Instead, she stopped. Stopped breathing completely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side holding her up and pouring an unknown potion down her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a few coughs, her breath came back, clearing her throat so she could inhale properly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1234 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Exhale </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1234 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Inhale </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1234 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Exhale </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A few painfully long moments later Hermione finally spoke again. Her logical mind returning to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There aren't voices madame." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do you mean?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's just one single voice." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Present Day</em> </b>
</p><p>Hermione concluded if someone were to ask her whether or not she could explain her exact role in the war, or what she specialized in, she simply could not give an answer. Everything she had up till now was lost.</p><p>Her parents? <em> Don't recognize her, it's silly to even keep her last name as Granger. </em></p><p>Harry Potter's best friend? <em> Not that either, he's dead. </em></p><p>Ron Weasley's friend? Lover? <em> Not in the slightest, not anymore. </em></p><p>A Gryffindor? <em> Her fears are greater than her courage. </em></p><p>The brightest witch of her age? <em> That spark burned out when Harry fell to the ground and never got up. </em></p><p>A healer? <em> With a month of training, she only knew the basics. </em></p><p>A resistance fighter? <em> Now she would laugh at that. </em></p><p>In all honesty, she's fully convinced herself that she has completely lost it. Yet she hasn't, it wasn't a fever dream, a hallucination or a state of psychosis. <em> No. </em> It was real. This time when her senses kicked in, they hit her with full force. Her widened eyes took in her situation and everything around her. She had been drugged and kidnapped and brought to.... to... <em> Wait where was she? </em></p><p>The last thing she remembers was... Theo? And... Pansy? Bickering? After that, Theo gave her a potion. <em> Idiot. </em> She yelled in her head. <em> Why did she obediently drink it? What the actual fuck, that was barbaric and completely insensible, to take random drinks from strangers, from.... from Theodore fucking Nott. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>My, my, what a colourful choice of words.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Shut up, not now. </em>
</p><p>Surprisingly she didn't get another reply only a hint of laughter before the voice vanished. Sighing she decided to finally focus on the present, her current dilemma. She was placed in a room, on a bed much too large for her, in fact much larger than any other bed she had ever been on. It was made from old dark, mahogany wood, tarnished with gold plates around the pillar posts, that reached high above her, almost touching the ceiling. They were draped with satin silk curtains, the colours of deep emerald green, like the sheets that lay underneath her. </p><p>The room itself seemed to be a stateroom, found in valuable old Victorian country homes, housing only guests of utmost importance.</p><p>Yet the room was dreadful. It radiated with dark energy, the kind that would rip a person's soul and leave them broken and lost. She didn't think anything else could break her further. However, this room was decorated the same way it felt, with only deep green and black hues surrounding her, large decorative ornate walls and crystal glass chandeliers. In the far-right corner lay a mirror standing from the floor to the heightened ceiling, at least thrice the size of her. There were frames on the wall, left to collect dust with no pictures or images moving in them, only blank and empty canvases.</p><p>Directly in front of her bed lay a fireplace, so grand and exquisite, with the flames burning into embers and ashes, It was beautiful, mesmerizing. She took a step closer, the heat crept into her body, flames deliciously moving up her spine, seeping through, and reaching for her heart.</p><p>
  <em> Just one touch, one taste. </em>
</p><p>Her hand reached out <em> one-touch, </em></p><p>
  <em> Pop </em>
</p><p><em> " </em>What-"</p><p>"Mudblood, mustn't try to touch fire, she will get hurt" came a squeaky little voice from behind Hermione as she spun around</p><p>"Hopsey must make sure mudblood is bathed, fed and ready to meet the Mistress of the manor."</p><p>Hermione looked down to see a small female house-elf, with drooping bat-like ears and a grey cloth wrapped around her body. She seemed to be younger than the usual house-elves Hermione had seen before.</p><p>She wore a worried expression on her face, noticing that, Hermione didn't want to put the poor creature through any more distress than necessary. Softly speaking she bent down levelling her height with Hopsey. "Alright, that is fine with me. May I ask who the Mistress of the Manor is?"</p><p>"Hopsey, mustn't speak to Mudblood more than necessary." She replied looking nervously around her, with wide green eyes.</p><p>But Hermione needed answers, and fast, carefully choosing her next words she spoke again</p><p>"I see, if I say a yes or no question, can Hopsey nod her head?"</p><p>Hopsey hesitantly nodded in approval</p><p>Hermione took that as a sign to continue "Does Hopsey know where my, I mean- Mudbloods wand is?" her self-evidently cringing at the term she used to make sense to the elf.</p><p>Hopsey nodded no.</p><p>Hermione's lips shut tightly together a small frown making its way onto her face. <em> If she couldn't find her magic, she could at least find out who's held her captive, or in this case, draped her in luxury she didn't understand. </em></p><p>"Okay Hopsey, Is the mistress Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"</p><p>Hopsey nodded yes.</p><p>"Am I in the Parkinson's Manor?"</p><p>Hopsey nodded no.</p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p><em> " </em>Is the Mudblood being done with the questions? Hopsey has to get Mudblood ready."</p><p>"Yes, that is all, thank you Hopsey"</p><p>Hermione decided she would just have to wait and find out, besides without her magic she had no idea how she would be able to leave or defend herself. Instead, she indulged in her curiosity, <em> why and where exactly was she? </em></p><p>...</p><p>As soon as Hopsey was done with bathing and grooming, Hermione felt like an animal, pampered and fed all ready to be slaughtered. Living a false reality. She was put into a dress, foreign to her usual set of muggles pants and jumpers. Yet somehow a new set of undergarments and wardrobe seemed to be ready and waiting for her arrival. Not that she was allowed to touch or look at any of it, only instructed with what she must do in the given moment.</p><p>The dress she wore was simple yet elegant, a full sleeve black cotton slip, slightly flared as it reached to the bottom, past her knees. Fortunately, She was given a chance to keep her tattered old robe, which she wore on top to avoid the sudden tightness of her outfit, highlighting all her bones and non-existing curves, it was clear that one could see her ribs poke through, like a dead walking corpse, stuck in attire from their tragic past. The only comfort she received was the length of the sleeves, fully covering her scarred arms. She couldn't look at them, not right now, not ever.</p><p>Hopsey insisted on doing her hair as well, keeping it tied in a low braided bun, flat out refusing to let her keep her hair down despite Hermione's slight protest. Hopsey emphasized the importance of how the mistress needed Hermione to look presentable.</p><p>"Hopsey will now take Mudblood to Manor foyer"</p><p>All Hermione was able to do, was nod as the small elf immediately grabbed her arm and apparated them away.</p><p>Her head spun in circles, her magic depleted. She didn't have her wand but usually, she was able to feel the slight tingle of her magic, flowing through her body, manifesting in her veins, as her life source depended on it. Yet she felt nothing but the ache erupting through her head, everything had been numbed. She'd been submissive, allowed to be drugged, bathed, instructed and now... Now... She won't let herself be used as a puppet.</p><p>
  <em> Just hear what they have to say and then plan your escape. Stay calm. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Escape?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I'm not staying here. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>We'll see about that.</em> </b>
</p><p>Before she could think about the voice further, Pansy's alluring face came directly within her eyesight. She was all dressed in black, except for a dainty gold locket that hung around her neck, carrying a matching gold ring with an emerald diamond glistening in the dim light. It was stunning, Hermione assumed it to be an old vintage heirloom of some sort. Although besides the delicate balance of the locket, Pansy gave off venomous vibes that radiated through her intense gaze, it was deadly enough to make any man or woman tremble at her sight. She wore wickedly long black heels matching her attire made of solely long lace sleeves and intricate black beads flowing down across the floor a few inches behind her. For some reason, Hermione never noticed Pansy's beauty until now, like she were a snake no longer recoiling in her den, but coming out for a bite. Maybe Hermione was all too busy with Harry and Ron to pay Pansy any attention, or Pansy simply just grew into her looks. Suited for being a Mistress.</p><p>"Hopsey you may leave me and the Mudblood alone now, we have some things to discuss." she stepped closer, staring at Hermione dead in the eye "girl to girl"</p><p>Her entire body shuddered as Pansy had purposely drawled the flashback from resurfacing to her memory. Precisely knowing exactly what she was doing.</p><p>She smiled, her red lips curving up as she saw Hermione catch hold of her breath.</p><p>"Please" she chuckled "I wonder what happened to your retorts Granger, maybe it was Bella who took away the Gryffindor courage from you after all."</p><p>Hermione didn't reply, didn't want to give into Pansy's words. Noticing this, Pansy sighed turning on her heel flicking her hand to gesture Hermione to follow.</p><p>As their steps echoed through the large manor, they passed the front door which swung inward at their approach without any of them visibly opening it. It seemed all too familiar to her even the hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering the stone floor. But realization didn't hit her till she saw the walls of the entrance hall that displayed pale-faced portraits lining all around. The portraits all contained a familiar sneer, their expressions filled with disgust as they looked down on her, yet they didn't talk, didn't utter a single sound.</p><p>She stopped, they had put her back. She's back in this foyer, in this hellish place</p><p>
  <em> Please, anywhere but here. </em>
</p><p>"Were not there yet, keep moving mudblood" Pansy drawled, but noticed Hermione's eyes soley set at the portrait of Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>"Wait" she scoffed, a half-smile playing on her lips. "Don't tell me you believed we were in any other Manor." This time she cackled, the sound horrifically settling itself in Hermione's ears, echoing throughout the halls. " No, no, mudblood, I see your intellect has also been lost. You could not be dafter, no other Manor is as grand as this. Most of them are left in ruins- or have you forgotten we're in a war?"</p><p>"I- I didn't forget," Hermione rasped, clutching her arm, scarred with that wretched word.</p><p>Pansy simply raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms and waiting for a better response out of her.</p><p>Hermione's face visibly turned a shade darker out of anger. <em> How fucking dare she. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Release</em> <em> that anger, I believe Pansy here, has not heard you </em> </b>
</p><p>She let the voice influence her decisions to remain quiet again, the flames fuming through her body </p><p>"I didn't fucking forget Pansy, in case YOU have forgotten, I am the one who's targeted, hunted, I'm the one who's lost everything while you sit there draped in luxury and continue to call me slurs, reminding me, constantly that I-."</p><p>She heard a male voice completely cut her off, it wasn't Theo's voice though, this voice sounded darker, deep and in control. With no hint of prejudice or teasing. It sounded respectfully older. "Quite, on the contrary, Mrs. Granger, your services aren't required here for Mrs. Parkison, to-"  he pressed his mouth together opening it slightly as if he were cautious of choosing every word, giving much thought to his decision "Ahh, what would we call it? Yes, offend you in any way. She was simply to escort you here."</p><p>The man then suddenly emerged from the shadows, draped in dark combat clothes, like the ones you would read about in Muggle stories. He looked like a Viking, she could see his muscular strength through his heavy geared attire. Unlike Theo's lean muscles and height, he was well kept, a bit shorter but much broader. He moved himself to reveal at end of the hall a bronze-handled door, Hermione recognized, that lead to the drawing-room.</p><p>"Blaise." Pansy spoke after giving Hermione a pointed look of irritation. "You must leave so soon?"</p><p>"Yes, the Death Eaters require a reminder of who they answer to, and which repercussions will take place if they don't behave."  Hermione noticed Pansy openly smile at his words.</p><p>"Oh unfortunately I will be missing it, but no matter. I have to deal with something first."</p><p>"Indeed you do," Blaise replied, staring strictly at Hermione before patting a quick kiss on Pansy's cheek and turning to leave.</p><p>Sighing, Pansy's expression slightly paled as she continued to walk into the Drawing room, Hermione swiftly following her lead.</p><p>The drawing-room contained a long and ornate table. Illumination came from the roaring fire situated beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece, surmounted by a gilded mirror. At the head of the table, Theo sat with legs stretched out and his feet placed above.</p><p>"Finally.... you’re here" he leered. "I've been bored out of my bloody mind, and Blaise is no fun without alcohol."</p><p>"Ahem." Pansy interrupted looking disappointed, but not shocked at the state Theo remained in.</p><p>"Oh, of course, she would have put up a fight, that's precisely why we decided to send you Pansy darling." Theo gleamed, his lips curving upwards in delight upon seeing Hermione, standing idly, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well now that's she's in the right state of mind Theo, I believe it's high time we tell her why she's here after all."</p><p>
  <em> Finally. </em>
</p><p>Theo chuckled stepping in closer, his hair messily coming in his eyes as he walked over.</p><p>"Well, you see it's quite simple really." His voice filled with excitement. "We brought you here to make a deal."</p><p>
  <em> A deal? What could they possibly want that I have? </em>
</p><p>She looked up to meet Theo and Pansy's eyes, but their faces paled in comparison to hers. They seemed almost scared as if they have been caught, doing something they weren't allowed to.</p><p>A shadow fell over Hermione's body, and suddenly she felt the lite pulse of her magic flicker within her.</p><p>"I wasn't aware <em> we </em>were making any deals."</p><p><em> We're not, I don't want to make any deals.  </em>Hermione replied to the voice, she presumed that came from her thoughts.</p><p>Pansy only huffed slightly while Theo stepped back, hands slowly moving up, to show he was unarmed without his wand.</p><p>
  <em> Wait- did they.... hear the voice in my head? </em>
</p><p>A low laugh emerged from behind her, she could feel a breath on her neck, sending chills up her spine. Dark magic invaded the room, silently twisting and turning around, indulging in the heat of her body, inspecting it while slowly making its way straight towards her chest.</p><p>She immediately spun around and enraptured herself within the gaze of icy grey eyes, even more dark and melancholy than she remembered.</p><p>"Surprised, I'm not dead after your attempted arson....." He purred, low and malicious the sound reaching deep into her, as her heart skipped another beat. "...Granger"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hello my lovely readers, hope you're enjoying so far! </p><p>I have made Pinterest boards for all the characters and would highly recommend to look through those while continuing the rest of the story from this chapter onwards, now that they have all been introduced.  (You can find the links in my bio)</p><p>I will also now be associating songs with either each chapter or scene that I see fit. So make sure to follow my Spotify and Pinterest!!</p><p>With love, <em>always</em></p><p>
  <em>xx Sirens</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Dra.co |\ 'drā-(.)kō | </b>astronomy<br/><em>noun</em><br/>A large northern constellation, (The Dragon) stretching around the north celestial pole and is said to represent the dragon killed by Hercules. <br/>It has <b><em>no</em></b>bright stars</p><p>...</p><p>He was alive</p><p>
  <em>And.... he knew</em>
</p><p>So many unanswered questions, thoughts, emotions, feelings. What was she to think? What was anyone supposed to think in her situation? Only one thing remained clear in her mind.</p><p>Draco Fucking Malfoy was very much alive.</p><p>Her fist had landed on hardwood, emitting a loud thud. The pain from the impact immediately shot through her hand, while the old Victorian door barely budged. Hermione gasped in a large breath and hit the door again, and again, and again. Her breathing rapidly increased with each sound of her bones hitting the frame.</p><p><em>Answers </em>all she needed were answers</p><p>She hit the door again, violently with all her strength till she heard a small cracking sound. Immediately she felt hot liquid trickle down her hand.</p><p>She had drawn blood<em> again.</em></p><p><em>Irrational and careless. </em>The words resurfaced their way to the top of her mind.</p><p>She pressed her back to the door, head hitting it with another thud. Holding her bruised and bloody fist close to her chest, Hermione felt her knees buckle. She slid down till she landed on the ground beneath her, a pile of mess just laying there to be thrown out, used and expendable.</p><p>She regained her control and bit her lip to distract her from the pain, The foyer was an entire shit show on its own, and she wasn't allowed to stay. The minute she heard her name leave his lips she was suddenly apparated back into the room she awoke in, alone.</p><p>The door was locked, her magic numbed and subsided. She had attempted to break through one of the windows, hurling a steel hairbrush she found, on the dresser. It now lay on the floor, with no dent or scratch. Somehow nothing else broke except her clenched fist, except her.</p><p>She bit her lip harder and slipped her head between her arms as they rested on her knees, hugging herself tightly in a curled ball. Slowly she felt her tears start to pool in the corner of her eyes, she didn't understand anything, everything that was happening to her didn't make any fucking sense. Books, logic, knowledge, power, intelligence, were the traits she was proud of, yet now she has no answers and it was driving her mad.</p><p><em>"</em>This pathetic display is exactly why your Order is on the streets, fighting for their lives"</p><p>Hermione's head snapped up, just in time to catch a glimpse of movement within the large mirror, from the corner of her eyes. The air that surrounded her became cold, she hugged herself tighter at the sudden shift, keeping her eyes on the mirror till they adjusted to the eerie dim lighting of the room. There, beside her in the shadows she noticed a dark figure looming near her. Her heart suddenly began to beat rapidly, as she felt chills creep up her spine, settling themselves into her body, a dreadful feeling emerged, she was <em>not </em>safe... Words failed to find her as she attempted to whisper in the dark "M-Malfoy.. ?" she felt her blood rush through her body, tinting her cheeks red, as her hands grew clammy.</p><p>Malfoy stepped out of the darkness, The only announcement of his arrival being a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence. Hermione turned her head around, and immediately knew he was there, pale in the shadows of the room. His tall figure emerged. When Hermione could see him better, she bit her lip to hold in a gasp. For one thing, he was tall. His pale skin sparkled in the moonlight, flooding through the large window, his dark grey eyes matched the stars in the night sky above perfectly. He was wearing a black cloak, secured by two gold beads around his neck. As he stepped closer out of the corner, Hermione's heart raced. He looked as if he were floating.</p><p>He only smirked at her words, his figure stood over her small body, while his presence affiliated the room with darkness and strength. Something he hadn't possessed before. She felt the slight pulse of her magic slip through her.</p><p>The Draco Malfoy in-front of her didn't feel human, didn't feel like an arrogant prick, he didn't feel like the Malfoy she knew.</p><p>No, before her was someone or <em>something</em> else entirely.</p><p>"Please, continue, don't stop on my account, I quite enjoy seeing you struggle, Granger, especially when it's because of me." he glanced pointedly at her but moved to offer his hand, each word filled with icy amusement.</p><p>Hermione simply just looked at him, then back at his hand. She noticed the Malfoy ring resting on his finger. A simple yet exquisitely elegant black band engraved with the Malfoy crescent. She noticed his hand, stern and prim much like his persona, while his fingernails lay perfectly manicured and kept well. These weren't hands formed from war, these were hands formed from privilege and wealth. They were deceitful, she knew not to trust them.</p><p>"Well then" he brought his hand back to his side, fingers twitching slightly "if you rather remain on the floor, so be it."</p><p>She immediately lifted herself, just to prove she could disobey him. Just to show him some sort of control. Flinching through the pain emitted from her hand.</p><p>He only merely chuckled as if he knew her next move. "Granger, well would you look at that, you're covered with your dirty blood inside, out."</p><p>She needed her words, his gaze, his hair, his height, his ever so flawless features and the way he controlled the room and dominated over her, with such intensity, that she was left shuddering in his presence, it left her mind even more scattered and confused than before. She couldn't let him control her to shreds, she's broken. But not by the likes of Draco Malfoy. Something inside her sizzled with anger.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Speak, show him he doesn't control you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Your voice...</em>
</p><p>She immediately looked back into his eyes, but nothing gave away that he heard the voice in her head, it couldn't possibly be .... <em>him? </em>He was only contradicting himself this way. She wasn't able to give the thought any more attention. Malfoy's eyebrows had pointed up in sheer amusement. As her mind followed through all the possibilities for the voice's return.</p><p><em>Whatever it is, it's right</em> she concluded. <em>I </em><em>may not be in control of where I am, but I am in control of myself, I can have that. I can have control.</em></p><p>She stepped closer to him, her magic pulsing through her, the sensation growing stronger with each passing moment.</p><p>Her honey brown eyes met his icy grey ones. "Malfoy." She spoke, her voice alarmingly calmer than she expected, yet filled with rage, it took everything out of her to speak the next few words "congratulations I see you have been successful in faking your death, but if you don't give me answers right now and tell me what is going on, I will make sure that you are dead this time and I'll do it with my own bloody hands, that's not a threat, it's a promise." She gasped softly but didn't step back, didn't back down, she was merely inches away. <em>Answers </em>that's all she needed. She would use her anger to get them, not her tears.</p><p>The few small candles illuminating the bedroom flickered, and one by one went out, the smoke rising high into the darkness, till there was only one candle left behind her, a single small flame, it felt cold and dazzling, mirroring its reflection in his eyes as his sharp features hardened, trapping her in his gaze. She heard him inhale a sharper breath, the ghostly figure of him suddenly moving a step closer.</p><p>Her hearts tempo rapidly increased</p><p>"Granger" he whispered her name deliciously low. "I don't doubt that threat one bit."</p><p>Suddenly the lights flooded back into the room and she was left alone.  Again.</p><p>"Coward" she muttered under her breath, as she stood there in the light of the room.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>They had put a muggle clock in her room, she had noticed this in the beginning, when she first awoke to the ticking sound ringing through her ears. It was an odd touch to the dreadfully gothic furniture that surrounded her.</p><p>Hermione had continued to watch the seconds pass by and follow the arms as they rotated in a circle, it had been precisely an hour before she heard Hopseys familiar <em>pop, </em>as the small elf came in with a healing kit and an enchanted scroll parchment, rolled neatly and tied with twine.</p><p>"Mudblood mustn't try to hurt herself." The elf squeaked as she started to take Hermione's palm, in its own bony little one, wrapping bandages after rubbing sage, to soothe the irritated skin.</p><p>"Why is that Hopsey?" Hermione questioned the elf, she wondered why she was getting treated this well. The healing kit Hopsey used was large enough to fit multiple vials of healing potions, herbs and remedies. All expensive healing products which her Order could use would help save so many lives, yet it was wasted on her little cut, formed by sheer frustration.</p><p>
  <em>Pathetic.</em>
</p><p>"Mistress tells Hopsey, Mudblood is too valuable."</p><p>
  <em>Valuable? How am I valuable from anywhere? I understand there's a bounty on my head but surely it's for the only reason that I am Harry Potters's best friend, yet he's gone, so why exactly do they need me?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't underestimate your abilities</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Get out of my fucking head, I don't want to speak with you anymore, I'm sure you're my imagination, my coping mechanism, or whatever Madame Pomfrey said you were, but the fact that now you have adapted to use Malfoys voice? To patronize my thoughts gives me no reason to communicate with your retorts. Get. Out.</em>
</p><p>Her only response was silence. She didn't want to think about the voice, ever. It made her feel like Professor Triliwany, seeing and hearing prophecies, the future and all that divination crap. She refused to understand it in her third year and she sure as hell refuses to give in to it now. Answers, that's all she needed. Practical things like what the hell was going on with her magic. She looked down and noticed the little elf, packing up her supplies and letting go of her hand.</p><p>
  <em>It's worth a shot</em>
</p><p>"Hopsey do you know what has happened to my magic? I feel like a muggle sometimes, and sometimes I feel my magical pulse come back to me, stronger than before"  her words rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them, and think of a more clever way to get the answer.</p><p>"Hopsey knows, but Hopsey must not speak a word till Mudblood signs the contract."</p><p>
  <em>Right the contract, the main reason for this shitshow.</em>
</p><p>Looking back, the elf had started to move around the room, snapping her fingers to fix the mess Hermione had made in her state of frustration.</p><p>"Hopsey, I don't understand how I'm supposed to agree to this contract," she replied and moved around to help clean the room, but she only received a confused look from the elf as to why she was doing Hopsey's job. Hermione immediately put down her hand and stopped cleaning.</p><p>"Hopsey can only hand Mudblood, the contract. Mudblood must read the terms and requirements before making a decision." Hopsey gave her the parchment that she had brought along with her. "Mistress and Master of the Manor will come to see what Mudblood decides in the morning."</p><p>Hermione bent down and accepted the scroll from the elf's hands, levelling her height with the little creature. "Thank you Hopsey." she smiled, and as an afterthought added, "I hope they treat you well."</p><p>Yet that was the wrong thing to say, as the elf's features suddenly changed with disbelief and hurt "Hopsey is treated very well, how dare Mudblood question Hopsey's Master's treatment, Master loves Hopsey, Hopsey is loved." she started to violently hit her head against the post of the bed, ears flopping with each loud thud.</p><p>"Stop" Hermione yelled grabbing the elf from harming itself anymore "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you-"</p><p>
  <em>Pop</em>
</p><p>The little elf had left her room in a state of frenzy, Hermione sighed, she wasn't sure what she did, but it wasn't her intention to hurt her. After the way Dobby was treated by the Malfoys she just assumed Hopsey was treated equally as bad. Apparently, she was wrong, the same way she was wrong about most things lately.</p><p>She looked back up at the old Victorian clock, it was half-past 2 in the night, yet her eyes were wide awake. She wasn't sure how long she had been in Malfoy Manor for, from her time of arrival, completely astray from her mission, from Ron.</p><p>The moonlight flooded into the room as she blew out her candles, she left one resting on her bedside table as she sat down, the dark covers folded in around her body.</p><p>The parchment was sealed with wax, and the paper old and worn out, yet as she un scrolled it, she noticed elegant cursive writing, the words gracefully joining together. It was mesmerizing so much so that she was not prepared for the disingenuous words written.</p><p>She dropped the parchment to the floor, hands shaking in horror</p><p>Sometimes knowing all the answers can lead to more questions</p><p>And sometimes, you're better off not knowing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She just stared, time passed by but Hermione simply just stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dainty hands empty, palms faced towards herself as she looked down on them. The dim candlelight gave an alluring glow to her tanned skin, no longer soft and smooth, but rough and worn out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the ridges and dents where her joints held her fingers to her palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the lines horizontally crossing their way through her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared and stared and stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contract was left discarded on the floor, near the nightstand. The parchment paper crumpled on the sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do. not. cry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed answers, not lies, not false hope, not information she didn't understand, she needed clarity, she needed a sense of direction, and she would get it on her terms, not the terms of Malfoy, or Pansy, or Theo or anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would not wait till they came to her room and forced her to sign the contract, and she would accept the terms in hopes to get her wand back. To escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would not wait, she would not accept</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Hermione lifted herself off the bed, bending down with an unsteady hand to retrieve what she dropped. Taking one step at a time she walked across the grotesque bedroom, the darkness following alongside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The double victorian door stood its ground in front of her, heavy built with dark mahogany wood and crafted bronze handles, holding deep engravings of various designs. It stood there in mockery, knowing she was weak and powerless, it stood there staring down at her, a force completely impenetrable. She lashed out at the door before, only to bruise her fist but this time she accepted its challenge. Whether it was magically sealed or warded to keep her in, she would leave. Her hand reached towards the handle and Hermione turned it all the way, pushing the door but it didn't budge. It remained locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, lips quivering slightly as she recollected her thoughts and concentrated on her magical pulse. It fluttered vibrantly somewhere inside her veins, too afraid to come out. A simple alohamora was all she needed. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, hands shaking as she spoke out to the darkness, a simple plea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could manage to pry her eyes open again, the door immediately swung wide open, a gush of dust and air settling on her face. As the desolate silence of the hallway greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It... Did it work?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>All you had to do was ask nicely</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She refused to give in to the voice, refused to reply or to understand it. Right now she needed to get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway was dimly lit, an eerie atmosphere surrounding the area which warned her not to trust it, the silence goaded her, she didn't have a plan. Only focus and anger. She would find her wand soon enough. Holding a single candle, the flame lighting the way as she began to move, a faint echo rang through her ears with each step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed by and Hermione was lost, except for a small light which illuminated in the far end of the hall, enticing her to enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she should?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she took another step a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. Immediately she spun on her heel, gripping the candle tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He drawled, leaning back against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theo- how did you know I left the room," Hermione replied, face spreading with irritability at being caught</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled lifting himself off the wall to look directly at her. "Let's say I had a feeling"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" She claimed "And do tell why I should not go in there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile grew wider. "My, my, Hermione, so many questions." He stepped closer. His scent radiating around her fragile body. He smelt of something foreign, something exquisite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call me Hermione." She hissed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wish for me to call you Mudblood instead?" he retorted, eyebrows raised as he leaned his head down facing her, his face well within her eyesight. "Does that word make you feel dirty </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or..." he slightly brushed her arm "does it make you feel something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dreary and barren hallway suddenly felt tighter, as if it were closing in on them. The single flame of her candlelight, useless against the darkness that surrounded them, and his scent. Oh, it was inviting itself to suffocate her lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, mind partially distracted by their closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat, but she allowed it to settle before looking up at him. "Only my friends call me Hermione, and you, Theo, are not my friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back but his features remained in a grin, a grin that promised mischief "Here I thought we were getting to know each other." Dragging the last few words, he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would you think that?" She asked curiously. He did after all work with Pansy to lock her up in this Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? You don't see it now but I have a feeling we will get along great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she said simply, she wouldn't be friends with any serpents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleaseeee"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes flew wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just whine about - about not being her friend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No" she huffed and added as an afterthought, "stop whining,” her lips turning up at his sudden childlessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile grew even wider, "I'm only playing with you," he said, but as he went back into the darkness, his scent still lingered around her. It was purely addicting. She sniffed softly, dazed in the aroma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theo," she spoke again into the dark, "Why am I here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed before his voice broke the silence, deeper this time, the sound coursing through her with every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you not read the contract?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And... what? Why should I believe a word the contract says? Do you take me for a fool?" She hissed softly, fury emitting from her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but I take you for a corpse- seriously, what has the Order been feeding you?" he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of your concern."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Granger, by all means, the doors are wide open. If you would like to leave, it is most certainly up to you but what the contract states is spellbound, there are no lies. Only the truth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh that's rich, you're telling me this right here is the truth!" She practically yelled at him, hands angrily grabbing the parchment and ripping it open to reveal What she believed to be an utterly disgusting attempt to manipulate her, use her for their war. But she wasn't on their side, she wasn't a part of the den of vipers or their little court of what she could only believe to be darkness and destruction. No, she was a lion, she was.... was... was...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Past tense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's all she realized before clearing her throat roughly and speaking out. Reading every single line of the contract, gritting her teeth between each sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione Jean Granger,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the arrival of the ongoing war, your skills throughout the years have admirably shown to be wasted upon the movement against The Dominus, the new world ruler. At this opportunity, we invite you to work alongside us in creating a new wizarding world order without war, without the spill of magical blood. The protection of Mudbloods, Halfbloods and Purebloods will remain under the Dominus's rein if you decide to work with us. The huntings will cease and those who go against this order will face execution or a fate the Dominus deems necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For this rule to stay intact, you must submit your entire allegiance and work within Malfoy manor. You must vow to never speak a word of this arrangement or the Dominus you serve. The binding magical contract between the two parties, if broken by either party, will result in imminent death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fate of the wizards and witches of your kind heavily rests upon your decision, but if you refuse, the punishments will worsen with the state of the Dominus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We expect that you will make the right decision and more information will be given when the spellbound takes place. The Unbreakable Vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>wisely.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I see no problem with the terms," he jeered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The terms," she practically spat out "Make absolutely no sense, this is inhumane, why does your Dominus need me if he is all so powerful, and why is it up to me whether the others who do not fall under the category of blood purity are saved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she didn't think it could be possible but the hallway became darker and chilling. Goosebumps littered her raging skin but she pressed on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It just goes to show that you do not care for the spill of magical blood, if you need me as a spy for the Order you will not be getting that either, you will not be getting any of my help until it is ensured they will be saved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I am correct in assuming that you will make a list of rules to add to the contract?" Theo noted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I - yes that is correct." She paused, catching her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well then as the Dominus's right-hand man I will listen to your concerns, but please no more questions, sometimes it's best not knowing all the answers"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right-hand man? Isn't that Blaise's position?" she mocked his words, eager to kick him off the pedestal he continuously placed himself on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," he spoke, his grin faltering slightly. "Blaise, what he does-nevermind" Theo shook his head, conjuring a parchment and magical ink to write Hermione's </span>
  <em>
    <span>requests.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't ask further, but before she could state her terms a voice in her head told her not to, it was her voice she recognized and she's right. She's doing this out of anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the hurry? You believe I will submit without having a clear chance to analyze?" she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't say I'm surprised," he grinned and handed her the parchment, casting a spell with his wand which caused the quill to fall directly in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think about it, then," he said, stepping further into the darkness, before disappearing completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back ached, the hard stone-cold floor leaving little to no comfort as the slight peaks of morning rays shone through the large ornate windows of the Manor. Her hair lay in a tangled mess of curls as she lifted herself off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What truly woke her were the faint footsteps that got louder through each passing second. Dangerously high heels tapping the floor, coming closer until they stopped right near Hermione's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well would you look at that, we provide a highly comfortable room for you- with luxuries your filthy blood couldn't even afford- and here you are laying on the floor?" Pansy said, words quipped with disgust as she raked her eyes over the state Hermione was left in "Seems like you know where you belong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not now," Hermione answered, shaking off the pain and drowsiness from the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you doing here," Pansy asked, eyeing the parchment and discarded quill left on the floor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Hermione said, slowly lifting herself to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For goodness' sake go shower, I cannot stand to be near you right now," she replied, placing a dainty manicured hand onto her temple and shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took this as an opportunity to go over her notes and work to ensure everything checked out, but before she could steadily remove herself from Pansy's presence, the dark-haired girl grabbed a hold of her notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what do we have here." She opened the parchment in her hands, unscrolling all of her previous work. "You’re in no position to make demands Granger. Honestly, I cannot understand what led you to believe that we shall abide by any of these rules you have listed here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Pansy cut her off waving a hand to silence her. “Dear Merlin, this is what happens when we treat prisoners as humans," she laughed wickedly. “They suddenly think that they are free to make wishes they desire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scratched the parchment with a single long nail, instantly the words were erased with that action. Then continued to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pair of footsteps were heard in the distance. Hermione instantly knew who it was not by the sudden steps but by the whistling call of a rebel, bored and looking for something to pry on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the look on your face Pansy dearest I seem to sense that you are utterly unsatisfied, shall I offer my assistance?" He teased coming close enough to Pansy, to peer over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No that won't be necessary" she replied twirling around to face him "I'm just setting the Mudblood straight- did you know she has demands for us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo's devilish smile grew wider-reaching his eyes."Yes I'm the one who gave her the quill."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theo, you're not supposed to interrupt, do not meddle in this" Pansy fumed, red tinting not only her full lips but her cheeks and temples, which didn't go unnoticed by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the one who brought me into this." He boasted  "you said we needed her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theo shut your mouth" she snapped back immediately, voice filled with venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She will find out eventually" he replied with equal ferocity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Find out what?" Hermione's hollow voice interrupted what could only have been a heated argument forming between the two of them. Yet Theo seemed to enjoy watching Pansy's fangs come out to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was met with both of their gazes focusing on her words before Theo turned his head back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not our place anymore, Pansy" his voice softened but held strong, making his point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter, he can't just take over things" she argued</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But he can, and you forget that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy glared at him and offered a piercing look, but Theo didn't step down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed by between the two. Both exchanging looks that told Hermione this conversation was not over. The tension in the room increased as Theo challenged her with a slight smirk playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Pansy spoke sighing visibly "Theo just go and do as you're told, I know well enough you're not supposed to be idly lounging around the place when </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> state keeps getting worse." Her voice slightly shook as she finished the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaise is with him." Theo stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaise takes up more than he can chew and with the death eaters going rampage, you need to see to it." She replied but shifted her focus back to the parchment. A sign that the conversation was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo's view shifted to where Pansy was looking before he resorted back to his initial teasing. "Now why would I go and do that when I can stay here and bother you, Did I also mention that you look absolutely ravishing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy visibly paled, but kept her mouth shut, biting her lip, clearly holding back a retort. For her, the conversation was not to be continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't wrong though, Hermione could give him that, Pansy draped in her green and black attire, with delicate jewels not only made her look like royalty but made her look powerful, fitting for the Lady of a Manor. All of them had an aura around them that belittled her very existence, and Hermione hated every moment of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her magic pulsed a second before the morning daylight turned grey, the atmosphere dreading what was coming while the shadows of darkness emerged themselves from the cracks and corners of the room, spreading into the vast space around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark pool of liquid steamed to deathly fumes right before her eyes. She was out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little moments of freedom Theo had given her last night had come to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Vow would be made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malfoy's presence was different than anyone else she had witnessed before. He was stronger, in control and dominating. It was as if the shadows of darkness lifted his aura and strength. Leaving something menacing to lurk behind the mask he presented to them. The mask he presented to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew, all of them knew, after reading the contract. Whether it was false or not. Whether it was a trick to lure her for their benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't possibly let this go or disagree with the terms if it meant saving other lives. It was what Harry would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she single-handedly received the opportunity to help all the wizards who didn't have refugee within the Order, who didn't have a place to go, who were on the constant run, allowing fear to embezzle their hearts. If she could prevent their suffering even for a split second, she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no question whether or not she would take it, her answer remained a hundred percent certain, like she said before, she was whored out to the war effort, expendable and used. But she wouldn't fail. Not this time, not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron may never speak to her again. But he would be kept safe. That's what she promised him. Protection, not marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would understand, she reassured herself. Harry would understand. He always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she would make sure they were certain. She would make sure it wasn't a ruse. She would need evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the real question that flooded her thoughts was whether or not she could trust them to uphold their promise. Would the vow stay in place? Was there a possible way she could find a loophole? Or had they already found a loophole?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo's teasing voice mocked her thoughts. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>So many questions."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione shook it off; she had to ask these questions. A precaution. It's just the way she's wired, her brain won't stop working, it will only rest once she's dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? she asked herself again. Why start a war against Mudblood and Purebloods with Half-bloods caught in between? Why start a war and continue what Voldemort wanted if they do not care for it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granger." Malfoys voice interrupted her thoughts, and she could feel his gaze on her as she stood in the hallway, in the same neglige from the night before. A sunken corpse before a Lord, before a Dominus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room remained dark with his arrival despite the early morning. It's as if he decided when the light would be allowed to penetrate the Manor, bending the soft inviting glow to the darkness she's all too familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simple. The darkness overpowered the light, the good. It was disgustingly poetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy." she spoke under her breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled wide, lips pressed together tightly as he looked down on her, his shadows emerging from around his figure in swirls of black mists</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They elicited his body as if he were being lifted higher than everyone in the room. "Granger." He purred, staring at her negligee with heavy lids. The thin black fabric and long silk sleeves did little to hide her jutted bones, which poked through her clothes. Malfoy's intense gaze solely focused on her, raking his eyes up and down her body painfully slow, it did little to help Hermione feel comfortable instead she felt on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see the decency to wear proper attire has slipped your mind." He snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopsey immediately appeared with a heavy woollen cloak which the elf draped over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was thick with all sorts of magic. Such as the wards in the manor which were guarded with the smell of blood magic, Hopsey’s elfish magic which was quite different from that of a wizard. Then there was Pansy’s and Theo’s magic which presented itself, the same way they carried each other in high regard. Finally there was Malfoy's dark aura which had a different effect on her, it lured Hermione's magical pulse to intensify, despite her having no wand to channel the magic. She didn't understand this effect he had on her.  It enticed her to go towards him. But she stood there in absolute stillness staring back into those grey eyes, accepting the cloak wrapped around her fragile body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco," Pansy lulled out his name, yet he didn't look at her, his gaze only focused on Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat speaking louder. "You shouldn't be here. Theo and I, we're prepping her till you were ready." A slight tilt of Malfoy's head was the only indication that he was listening to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Draco, I don't understand why you won't let me deal with her, if you allowed me to see to it she would already be in the dungeons working till her filthy hands bled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pansy," Theo whispered shaking his head in a warning "Not your place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy's anger was clear as broad daylight, yet her anger originated from worry and mistrust. Hermione understood that despite the disdained feelings she had towards the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy pressed her lips before opening her mouth to speak again, however, Malfoy was quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stated through clenched teeth. "You have done your share by bringing her to me, now I will not have you disrupting any further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cannot be serious-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" He cut her off. His deep voice shook the manor, loud yet collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy immediately shifted back, bumping into Theo, his hand instinctively grabbed onto her shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo shook his head again before leaning into Pansy's neck whispering something in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy's expression changed at his words, her smile grew wide and venomous as she looked back at Malfoy, staring directly at him with the promise of retribution "As you wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Hermione had noticed how Pansy's eyes imitated Theo's, formulating a plan. Mischievous and cunning. Maybe it was just a Slytherin thing. Malfoy however seemed unbothered in the least, turning his head back to Hermione, a split second passed before he disapparated them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach churned as his magic took a hold of her in swirls of black clouds, the sudden impact of leaving the ground below with no stability left her grasping onto whatever she could hold, as her breath caught in a mid gasp, the air leaving her lungs and refusing to return till she felt the ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice in the back of her head spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just breathe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes remained shut as she felt the floor beneath her feet, she needed to breathe, she was not okay, she was wand-less, useless and now her body couldn't be strong enough, the little things scared her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Breathe, you're safe now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched the fabric she was holding tighter until her mind caught up with her body as air filled her lungs. It allowed a calmness to wash over as she slowly pried her eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was short-lived. Her body froze as she stared in front of the wizard that stood imminently still. Her surroundings blurred. She didn't know where she was. All she saw was her clenched fist holding onto his dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed as she caught her breath, her soft pants landing on his chest whilst his magic wrapped itself around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same luring feeling made her head spin in circles, as she tried to make sense of the situation</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands remained strictly to his sides without even a twitch of a finger</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn't he pushing her off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another breath, using the little courage she had left, to look straight in his eyes. Those cold and vindictive eyes, holding the same heavy gaze. He was analyzing her, watching her every move as if she were his prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's lips twitched slightly as her thoughts broke the silence of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something snapped inside her. She wasn't his prey. She wasn't his anything and she would not allow him to gain the satisfaction of watching her squirm under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened her fist which held onto his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took another breath before pushing him back and letting go. Her voice gave out. She realized she was yelling at him but she couldn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage flooded her eyelids and all she saw was him still </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing made sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely flinched as if he expected her attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione punched his chest again, screaming. But her small bruised hands could only do little damage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand again and hit him harder this time, hurting herself in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy!" She yelled his name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound, he swiftly grabbed a hold of her arm before she could land her final blow, spinning her around till her wrist was caught between both of their bodies. Her back towards him while his other hand slithered around her side diagonally, holding her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had held her in abound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed as her breath slowed with the minimal movement she could make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down," he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't command me!" she practically spat out "I do not serve you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't expect you to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion washed over her features as he said those words, his hands loosening slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The contract states otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The contract" he snarled. His voice dripping with an edge as if he rather talk about anything else, "was devised behind my back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe it or not Granger I want less to do with you, than you want to do with me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could speak again he pressed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But seeing that you are now aware that I am very much alive and The Dominus I cannot let you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched, that's what she wanted, that all she wanted wasn't it? to go back and complete her mission. But her mind was filled with too many questions, too many thoughts, even if Malfoy allowed her freedom she wouldn't leave. Her curiosity got the best of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However, despite having Pansy and Theo go behind my back, I must admit you would be an asset to our cause"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what would that cause be?" Hermione questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Granger, the same as yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stepped forward pushing her to sit in the chair that stood nearby, before letting her hands go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same as yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn't speak but simply watched him move around and take a seat in front of her, leaving a dark mahogany table to rest between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out another breath she didn't realize she was holding. Grateful for the little distance the table provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room he had disapparated them to was smaller than most rooms in the manor. A simple yet exquisite office with Malfoys grand table being the centre of attention. The rest of the furniture was ancient, but seemed to be fairly polished and enriched with history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sat there in his chair, fit for a Lord, picking up a glass filled with some sort of dark red liquid, he took a sip before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, your assets are wasted in the Order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know they are wasted" Hermione retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy simply quirked an eyebrow. "Let me guess Granger" he sounded almost bored. "Your Order doesn't let you fight, you barely learned healing magic and whatever opinions you have about trying to defeat the death eaters are overruled or discarded. So please tell me, how are you an asset?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fumed at his words “In case you didn’t notice, I was sent on a vital mission, and the only reason I got caught before I reached the Riddle house was because there's something there. You are hiding something”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, a flicker of surprise flashed before his eyes but it was quickly lost as she continued “I’m not daft, this is no coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it isn't, but I am afraid that you are mistaken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't have sent me if they believed there wasn't anything important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Granger, they sent you on a hunch, something they do not wish to mess with, and if you came back with any information it would be disregarded as one of your most extreme notions, such as the blood magic you continuously do without any thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes blew wide open, her cuts, the blood, the reckless behaviour, the voices, the self harm they all merged together as one. Somewhere deep down Hermione Granger knew she used the Blood Magic as an excuse for the things she would do to herself behind closed doors. She would never admit to this however, not to herself and most certainly not to the likes of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy didn't seemed fazed by her reaction, almost like he expected this from her.  “Your wrists,” he dragged the words. “You are trying to hide them from me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to explain as I said, even though you wish death upon me and get involved in things you do not understand, our end goal is the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to protest, before he raised a hand “I know for a fact, Granger, that you will not utter a word of this.” his lips quirked up. Draco Malfoy enjoyed being a step ahead of her. “because knowing your stupidity and selfless Gryffindor heart you would sacrifice yourself for others, now wouldn't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's no secret that I want peace, I want all this to stop, but I wonder Malfoy, if you truly didn't care about blood purity and the statute of secrecy then why don't you control the death eaters yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you see here's something else you don't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same burning rage filled her eyes as he continuously dodged her questions, somehow still managing to leave her with another question to linger on the tip of her tongue. Hermione's anger flared higher, coming back to her. Who is he to presume what happens within The Order, what happens with her, but then again she knew no bound to the extent of his power, Malfoy might have spies in every corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't you dare make presumptions, there may be things I do not know, but there are things you do not know either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you bet on that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you bet on your theory? That there are things I do not know." His smile turned malicious as Hermione struggled to think of a reply. Something in his demeanour changed, his eyes glistened as he spoke again "Would you gamble your life to find out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is not up for the taking,” she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize taking the contract means you are fully entrusted under my care." Malfoy got up and strode around the table. "You do realize that you will have to leave your Order behind." Hermione gulped, his eyes darting towards the movement as he took another step closer. "You do realize-" his voice dipped lower as he grazed her left cheek "that you are in fact gambling your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swiftly moved her head to the side, leaving his fingers to hover mere centimetres away "I realize” her lip slightly quivered as she whispered, “That I happen to be gambling with the devil"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Granger, I am worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The unbreakable vow took place. It happened all so fast Hermione was barely able to process the full extent of her allegiance she handed over to The Dominus, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If one were to tell her a few years back, or even a few days back that Malfoy was the Dominus and she would start working with him, she would laugh, a real laugh. But nothing was funny about this. There was no humour in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only comfort she received was that it was ensured. Ron, Ginny and The Orders’ safety was ensured. The Muggle born's safety was ensured. Some may call her a traitor but Hermione had done what was necessary. She would join the Dominus’s inner circle, his den of vipers, and learn the art of being a viper herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy had to keep up his end of the bargain. The unbreakable vow had tethered their souls together bounded by the contract. The results of failure rained clear in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imminent death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy had agreed to cast the spell, in fact she seemed delighted to, her voice painfully sweet as she spoke to Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rules stayed the same, Hermione agreed to work with them if they ensured that there wouldn't be any more spill of magical blood. Hermione was still well aware that it was not specified what she will be helping them with. She knew to ask that first before agreeing but the voice in her head came back to comfort her, and this time she didn't fight it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If they had plans of harming you right now, they wouldn't risk the vow. Breathe and clear your mind, the answer will come to you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's precisely what Hermione Granger had done. She had taken a deep breath, and trusted the voice. It was right. It may have tried to play tricks with her before but it brought no foul attempt to sabotage, in fact it was almost as if it were looking out for her. Hermione chuckled in her head, Merlin knew why it chose to take Malfoys tone, but she accepted it. She would need all the help she could get. Even if it's from her own hallucinations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had been sent back to the same grotesque room, but she refused to ask for a change of scenery. She quite liked the ticking of the muggle clock which reminded her of home. Now she guessed this was her home, but home wasn’t a place, it was a person. Home was in Harry and Ron’s arms, home was running down the halls of Hogwarts with her best friends, home was the ticking of the clock till it turned 9pm and her mother would tuck her into bed, singing a soft lullaby and playing with a strand of Hermione's messy curls. Home, she concluded, home was lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, before she realized it was nightfall, the darkness invited itself into her room as if it sought her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After tonight, Hermione would get her wand back, and start her new task. She missed her magic, the exhilarating feeling of casting a spell and channeling her inner strength to do remarkable things, feeling the power surge through her veins and leave a tingling jolt of electricity as she basked in the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moved towards the last candle that stood aflame on the vanity. The wax slowly dripped down as she approached the light from across the room, the darkness swiftly retreating back with each soft tap of her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held her hand out and brought the light towards her bedside, when she noticed something unusual in the large mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, she went to inspect her reflection when she noticed it. Her face paling. There in the dim light Hermione saw words vertically carved into her neck, tattooed in black ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read it out loud, almost dropping the flame</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ortus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ortus | rise /rīz/ </b>
  <span>| Latin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>verb</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/A cease to be submissive, obedient or peaceful/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To (rise) or find the strength and ability to respond adequately to (a challenging situation).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger had planned to fall asleep, truly. Instead she rummaged around the room looking for a book with Latin translations. Unfortunately her findings were cut short. There were no books in the room. Not a single one. But her mind didn't rest or stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ortus </span>
  </em>
  <span>she kept repeating the word in her head. Where had she heard it before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But most importantly how did the tattoo get there. At first she attempted to rinse it off, but she knew it was magically formed onto her skin, there would be no removing it with water. After a few debates Hermione concluded that it must have been a result from the vow she took. Some sort of mark that manifested onto her skin, the word foreign to her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite small but extremely noticeable due to its placement. Hermione took her finger and traced the word out. Starting right underneath her jaw and ending before her collar bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little elf entered her room, bringing along three different attires, hair supplies and a tray which carried a few small cauldron cakes, porridge and a cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's stomach churned at the food. She hadn't eaten properly in days, it's not as if she wasn't hungry. The same tray of food had been coming to her ever since she got here.  She always discarded it and refused to eat. The first few days she was magically fed through a healer since she hadn't awoken three days later. The first night after she awoke had been spent crying, without even noticing that food had been placed out for her. The second night she became upset and angry at the world, more specifically at Malfoy, again avoiding the food. The third night after, she was given the contract. The bloody contract. It has been a little over a week she recalled, being in the Manor without her magic, she's surprised that she lasted this long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Hermione wanted to devour the food. Her body begged for her to eat it, to come close to the tray. But she refused again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Misses Granger must be prepared for the day, Hopsey has brought Misses supplies and breakfast."  The elf squeaked as it scurried off into the joined washroom, drawing her a bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's new </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione thought to herself, Hopsey was no longer using derogatory terms to address her, That seemed odd, but Hermione made it a point not to bring it up, seeing as last time the elf ran off in a hurry, harming itself, because of Hermione's words. She didn't want to repeat the same situation again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione noticed the clothes left on her bed were three different attires, the last was covered with a dark green cloth, she couldn’t make out what it was. So she moved on to the clothing closest to her. The first she examined was a long white linen dress, which pooled to the ground in an elegant flow. Touching the soft material it felt expensive, much too expensive then she was used to. She would look absolutely ridiculous dressed in this, she much rather preferred her torn and tattered blood stained muggle clothes, than wearing something she might be able to sell, for quite a good sum. The money would help the Order get resources.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However something she noticed and was quite grateful for were the sleeves, all the clothing had long sleeves which would cover her arms and most importantly her wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy had somehow known, he had figured out she had  been using  blood magic just by glancing at her wrists. Hermione would refuse it, refuse the truth of this, to her it was still a secret best left buried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shoes which accompanied the dress were simple and fit perfectly to her size, white straps holding around the ankles and toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione frowned, they weren't practical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on to the next attire she noticed it was completely different then the first. Much more to her liking. It had brown cargo pants and dragon hide boots. The top was a long sleeve black shirt with a high turtle neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, she could use that to cover her neck until she figured out why there's a mysterious tattoo imprinted on her skin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This attire however was expensive, it reminded Hermione of a spy in training. Like from those classic tv shows her father used to play at home. He would tell her how the spies looked small, but they trained hard everyday and had a lot of stealth. It may not show but when worse comes to worse they knew how to use an opponent's strength against them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione never cared for this, once she found out she was a witch her nose was buried in every single book she could get a hold of, retaining all the information she would find to defend herself with spells, with her magic. Physical activity was never much of her thing anyways, but all those years sneaking around in Hogwarts, made her realize that maybe she was a spy after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled slightly, her thoughts warming her body, The first year her, Harry and Ron would sneak up on Professor Snape, thinking he was the villain in their story, the second year they snuck into the Slytherin dormitories, well not her, but Harry. He thought Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and Hermione couldn't wait to bend the rules to find out. She scoffed at her thoughts. Draco Malfoy back then was just a boy with a corrupted upbringing, a sarcastic snob and an extreme blood purist. But he wasn't evil, not back then. No. Was he rude? Well yes. A pain in the arse? hundred percent, Ferret boy? Definitely. But now she wasn't sure who she was dealing with. Any glimpse of his Hogwarts self is long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow their past selves just existed in their memories, afraid to ever show their faces again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy, he was different, it's clear as day that he had power and rule but he actively hid that, he allowed the Death eaters to do whatever they want instead of taking action. He hid himself behind an impenetrable mask. It was odd, he used to always be one to show off, now Hermione was not so sure. All she knew was when poked the wrong way, or even poked at all, this Draco Malfoy was dangerous. If she wanted to help the Order she had to tread with extreme caution and maybe, just maybe find out who Draco Malfoy was now, behind his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hermione could take a good look at the last attire, Hopseys hand grabbed a hold of hers. "The bath is ready for Misses, she must come quickly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bath was indeed ready, the elf had Hermione strip before soaking into the hot suds, washing and scrubbing her hair. It all felt like a luxury she didn't deserve, shouldn't deserve knowing how she left things last. The safe houses were all destroyed, people dying and struggling to find food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was all going to change. All of it. It was ensured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small feeling inside her head which Hermione couldn't shake off, she had been avoiding it all this time. But now watching herself being cared for, even if it were as simple as the elf bathing her. The feelings arose with ferocity. She could be dead and they wouldn't know, she could be seriously harmed and the wouldn't know. Had anyone even been looking for her? Surely she would have heard of some movement of the Order attempting to find her. Malfoy would have stopped the death eaters from searching the rumour. But that was it, not even a rumour spread about her missing. Were all her efforts ruined in vain?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ron, did he care?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned off her thoughts about him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the bath, Hopsey had pinned two strands from the front of Hermione's hair and tied them together with twine. The little elf had also used a cream that tamed most of her curls now allowing them to fall and frame her face nicely, directing the eye away from her hollow cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopsey had made Hermione wear the white dress, despite her protests. The elf had also pushed the tray of food closer to Hermione telling her she must eat breakfast before she can leave the room. Somehow Hermione felt that all her actions were being recorded by the little elf. She must be reporting everything back to Malfoy. Whether she ate, slept, took a shower, did her hair, wear the desired clothes. They were all enforced as if Hermione was not trusted in taking care of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was truth to that notion tho, she had stopped caring once Harry's body fell to the ground. She had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, she would stop caring for herself. All this, it felt wrong. So utterly wrong. But maybe this was normal, maybe this used to be her normal and she forgot what that was like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into the Mirror the girl that faced her was not from the war, only a remnant of her trauma. The dress was slightly loose, only tightened in the mid corset. It was surprisingly comfortable to move around in. She examined herself with a critical eye. The dress was much too pretty for her. Much too elegant. Her pale skin and bones poked through. She was almost grey. No colour tainted her cheeks or lips. The only bit of red she had on her surrounded the tattoo, which contrasted against her skin. Hermione frowned in the mirror. The girl staring back was not pretty at all. Just a walking corpse gambling her life for the sake of others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving, Hopsey reminded Hermione to eat, she had hesitated, slowly picking up the spoon for the porridge. Her hands trembled, she could barely bring it up to her mouth. Her body screamed for her to eat, to just put the spoon in her mouth, that she needed the nutrients, but Hermione hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar voice came back to her head, after she realized it had been ten minutes of no progress, of her just staring at her food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You need strength</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione angrily replied back </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>How do you expect to take care of others when you are unable to do the same for yourself.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Eat</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was right she was being ridiculous. The ticking of the clock reminded her that Hopsey would be back soon. The elf had gone away to handle other manor chores, reminding Hermione to eat a third time before she came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was running out of time, the clocks ticking got louder. She had to eat something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's lungs started to give out and her throat burned. The tattoo on her neck began to sting, painfully. She couldn't eat, she couldn't, she didn't deserve to eat. She had failed. Harry was dead, he was gone. She couldn't, she wouldn't</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop doing this to yourself</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Breathe,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione swore, dropping the spoon in the bowl as tears slightly pooled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Start counting</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Count, you did it last time</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1, 2, 3, 4</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Now inhale</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier, it was becoming easier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Good girl, again</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1,2,3,4</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Now exhale</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air rushed out of her lungs, she wasn't holding it in any longer, another breath coming back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of moments passed by and all Hermione focussed on was her breath. The clocks ticking had softened, the noise didn't ring through her ears as a blaring siren anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice returned, speaking softer, caressing her mind at ease before asking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Can you eat?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione picked up a cauldron cake instead of the porridge moving it closer to her lips, she could smell the freshly baked pastry. Slowly she took a bite from the corner, taking her time to indulge in the taste and swallowing it down. Her throat had stopped burning and strangely so had the tattoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Is the Misses finished?" The elf squeaked. Hermione nodded in agreement. Hopsey took ahold of her hand to apparate them, but not before Hermione put the entire piece of cake in her mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words from the unbreakable vow refreshed her mind, she could try and find a way to go around it. But seeing as it was detailed the interpretation of the vow was told to her three times before. Three time before she accepted and allowed him to grab a hold of her hand. His touch electing her magic and building excitement within her, something </span>
  <span>Hermione was horrified to understand why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The huntings will cease and those who go against this order will face execution or a fate the Dominus deems necessary.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one is getting hurt anymore, and resources will be sent after a week of working. Which Hermione understood why they did that. They needed to see how far she was willing to go. How submissive she would be to "their" cause</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet another part of the vow flashed in her mind. She couldn't speak about this and she couldn't willingly leave the Manor unless she was escorted, taken or kidnapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For this rule to stay intact, you must submit your entire allegiance and work within Malfoy manor. You must vow to never speak a word of this arrangement</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was she supposed to tell Lupin what she had found out? What she was doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had trusted her with one owl a week, so it would not be tracked back to her location. And of course there was her wand. She could always send a patronus. That is, if she could manage to conjure one at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But telling anything about her conditions or why things are getting better would break the contract, would break the Vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Imminent Death</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook the thoughts of, storing it away in her mind for another time to formulate a possible plan. For now she was finally going to get her wand back, and oh did she miss the high of feeling her magic come alive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopsey had taken her to main foyer where she was met with a very bored Malfoy, his face completely expressionless. He was draped in a formal black attire, with gold stitching across a black buttoned vest, which he wore over a white dress shirt. Hermione had to admit, despite her underlying hatred which fumed from years of being mistreated by him, he was always good looking and now he had grown into his looks, everything about him had an edge, as if he were a walking weapon, get too close and you might just draw blood. He wore black leather gloves that he slowly took off folding them to place in his pocket. His hands Hermione noticed still had the Malfoy crescent ring but contained a few other rings which seemed equally as expensive and old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy took a moment to look over her once, noting that she was wearing proper attire. His eyes lingered near her neck, causing Hermione to instantly cover the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ortus" he said, dragging the words across his lips breaking the tension in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione held her neck tighter, turning a lite shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Latin" she said quietly "I don't know what it means"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated this, hated not knowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looked back at her face, "I see you didn't take any Latin classes"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a dead language" she replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a shame"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger tinted her cheeks a shade darker "And I suppose you understand what it means?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled wickedly  "why of-course Granger"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she asked again, it would only give him the satisfaction. Instead she simply followed him, making a mental note to not let her frustration show through</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their footsteps echoed in a silent rhythm as she took a chance to survey the halls, noticing that most of the paintings had fled from the walls, leaving empty frames, completely void of life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy kept walking faster not uttering a word,  Hermione quickened her pace to keep up. Something seemed off about him, after he saw the tattoo, not like she understood what a normal Malfoy would seem like either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he came to a halt in front of two large doors which opened at his arrival. There she noticed was a much too grand table, near a roaring fireplace it was large enough to be able to easily seat 100 guests. Over the table hung an exquisite chandelier, looking closer, she noticed something about those particular crystals chilled her bones, sending shivers down her spine. It was the same chandelier Dobby had broken, now fixed and shining in all its glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet what really caught her attention were the occupants at the table. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini sat on either side leaving two vacant spots, one at the head of the table and the other right beside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she took a step closer, she noticed, there in the middle of the table lay her wand, delicately placed in a sealed glass case.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Lucius Malfoy was full of surprises. Not the kind of surprise that gives you a thrill of excitement and anticipation. Not the kind of surprise you expect on your birthday. Not the nice kind of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was those surprises that left a foul taste in your mouth. Which kept you up sleepless nights. The kind of surprises that takes your anxiousness to another level. The kind of surprise where you can't shake the feeling of dread, the kind which leaves your hands clammy and cold. The kind of surprise Hermione Granger never saw coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was that kind of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sat at the head of the table, extremely relaxed when compared to Hermione's stiffness. He lazily lifted his head, looking at the others who sat by his side, then he turned to notice Hermione's empty chair as she stood near the table, eyes fixated on her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him no mind, her magic whispered in frenzy as it surged through her, stopping right at the tips of her fingers. Itching to get free, itching to come back to Hermione. Itching to duel with the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's voice cut the silence of the room, as all four of their gazes focused on her. "Sit" he demanded. It wasn't a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pried her eyes off her wand to look at him "I want my wand back first"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy snickered, making no attempt to hide her amusement "Oh look, she has demands again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least there aren't any more questions" Theo chimed in, lips playing at a silent smirk as he sat across from Pansy, drinking in her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't show it, instead she cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, waiting to release another retort which danced at the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Hermione ignored her, standing there quietly as she looked back at Malfoy. He seemed slightly amused himself, but that quickly changed as he spoke once more "you will sit first if you would like your wand back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I would like it back before"  she immediately responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then stand Granger" he challenged "stand, and disobey me, it is only you who will not receive what you desire in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had a feeling he wasn't only talking about the wand. He made the statement as a final blow for all future interactions, where she would refuse to listen, to give in. If Malfoy believed the vow would be his ticket to receive absolute submission towards him, then he was in for a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your focus is on your wand, save your anger for bigger arguments.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice interrupted her conversation, but looking at Malfoy he just seemed bored to say the least. Like he knew the way this argument would pan out. This flustered Hermione even more</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you believe there will be more arguments to come? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, Definitely</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her lips tightly in concentration. "Why is my wand in a case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit and find out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting to the side uncomfortably, Hermione pulled a seat painfully slow in between Theo and Malfoy. He smirked looking at her, knowing she would sit down either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Good girl</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione slowly lifted her face to gaze at the wizard who sat in front of her beside Pansy. His demeanour was calm and collected. No, not calm. Internalized was what Hermione would call it. There was anger in his eyes but it wasn't directed at her or anyone in the room. It was anger formed through years of trauma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed him looking at her as if he were trying to figure out what secrets she hid, what lay under the surface, searching for any ulterior motives. Little did he know all he would find under Hermione's skin was more pain and agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept quiet, not caring for the banter Pansy and Theo would partake, or Malfoy's ulterior God complex, which he used to his advantage. No, this man had seen the ugly side of war. The side of war Hermione saw. Yet he was their leader, the head, the one who called the shots when it came to the Death eaters. He was the right-hand man, and there he sat in front of her, not uttering a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy spoke, instantly the room felt darker as his shadows emerged for the third time. His voice demanded attention, it showed authority and it most definitely came from a powerful place deep within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The arrangement will go as follows, to ensure Granger here, will keep up with all required tasks, for her precious Orders safety, she will be rotated in shifts, she will not be left alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was tethering my allegiance through the Vow, not enough for you Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted him, voice filled with disgust</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled vindictively "it's a precaution Granger, I'm sure you understand all about the extents people must take to ensure that what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> is kept safe." He glanced down to her wrists placed in her lap before continuing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted in her seat uncomfortably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every morning after breakfast Blaise will escort Granger to the training room in the east wing of the manor. There Granger you will learn to discipline your outbursts, and build strength"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how exactly is this helping your cause?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it not yesterday you panicked and started throwing punches at me, over a disapparation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirked his brow up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Hermione could speak, Pansy's bittersweet voice chimed in  "Draco, she laid a hand on you" the witch stared daggers at Hermione "How dare you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did no such thing"  Hermione answered defensively</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy looked as if she were about to curse Hermione into oblivion when unexpectedly Blaise spoke up breaking the tension in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Granger from what Draco has told me about your... Health. Training is the least of your worries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about his voice held strong, it wasn't a teasing mockery as Theo’s, or venomous as Pansy, it was assertive, not to the extent of Malfoy's who seemed to enjoy bringing up things he knew about her, which she didn't expect. No, it was almost soothing, despite what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy chuckled slightly "and that's because you're with me next Mudbitch"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione slightly paled, she cannot be unarmed with Pansy, she's about a hundred percent sure that the witch hates her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pansy you will not speak to her like that" Malfoy commanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tried to hide her shock, but it was seen all across her face. Tightening her lip she kept her thoughts to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Hopsey and now Pansy </span>
  </em>
  <span>the word didn't faze her anymore but it was odd that Malfoy placed a cautious effort into making sure that it wasn't brought up. After he was the first one to introduce her to the term.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The irony is palpable</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I told you, the shit show is just starting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was brought back to the present, staring at Malfoy as Pansy spoke "I brought her here, I should be in charge with what we do with her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not surprised you're not trusted" Hermione muttered under her breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy stood up immediately "What was that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo now stood up attempting to diffuse the situation "as much as you look exquisite when you're angry Pansy dearest-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theo I swear to God if you tell me it is not my place to speak up one more time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back "no, no I'm just admiring you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy shook her head, before slowly sitting down. and flattening her dress "Don't worry Draco." She spoke after a heartbeat " I will take really good care of her, as long as she doesn't infect my supplies we should be just fine, right Granger?" she smiled sweetly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supplies?" Hermione questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, supplies from a Potions Mistress of course"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would they need to do with potions? What exactly did Malfoy have planned for her and why did he want her to work with Pansy of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" Malfoy spoke, "after training Granger will be required to get dressed and work with Pansy, she will have access to the Manors library and all the books she needs to be successful, whereas Pansy you will have access to all the potions and ingredients, if you require anything Hopsey will be at your service." Pansy nodded as if she had already run this through with him and knew how everything would play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand what exactly it is you require me to do?" Hermione asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will learn in due time, the priority is your health, to make sure you are eligible to continue to do what is needed in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am perfectly capable of doing anything as long as it abides by my morals and values."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what are your morals and values?" Malfoy questioned, the others seated at the table only showed a glimpse of interest in their conversation but didn't dare to utter a single word to interrupt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was lost. She had always been one to enforce the rules, but never one to follow them. She partially blamed Harry and Ron for this but she would set boundaries and draw up lines only to break free and bend them to her will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her morals were non-existent when the aspect of life or death was on the line, life or death for the people she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed her bottom lip in concentration before giving him an answer "my morals and values, are those which will always keep the Order safe and away from your Death Eaters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that is already ensured" he tsked disappointed with her response "tell me, Granger, what morals and values do you have for yourself? You seemed to be the one to always know everything, the girl who had the answer to every question"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo and Pansy slightly snickered at this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now you're left in the dark, without any answers only more questions, so tell me? Have your morals helped you? Have you kept your dignity and self-worth in place or have you gambled your soul to the one movement against the Order, justifying that your values for this action are for the greater good, but my theory is Granger, that this isn't always what's on your mind, maybe Granger it is the questions on your tongue and the constant need to know everything which made you break your morals, maybe it is your curiosity which got the better of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Hermione yelled, shaking slightly as blood rushed to her face tinting her cheeks red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but I am not done." He smiled viscously "maybe your curiosity to follow me in the room of requirement all those years back was what changed the course of the war, maybe that act was the reason Potter died because you couldn't control your need to know everything "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare bring Harry into this!" she fumed her eyes glanced towards her wand laying on the table sealed in its case. Her magic pulsed ferociously as her rage heightened its senses, or maybe it was Malfoy's magic and words that affected her, she couldn't tell. All she wanted to do right now was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your wand Granger, take it and cast a spell at me, curse me, I know you want to. Take your wand and make a single move against me and you and your Order will fall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated, before dropping her hand loudly at the table. The noise startled everyone except Malfoy who seemed amused with her frustration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever values you have now Granger are stored away for others, to protect them because you're afraid of failure, of not knowing every little thing, but whatever values you have for yourself are non-existent and before you ask, let me answer your next question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up moving directly behind Hermione's chair and in one swift motion, she suddenly felt his cool hands glide to the front of her neck as he lifted her face towards the ceiling, small ragged gasps escaped her mouth. Hermione whimpered as she felt his palms across her throat holding her firmly in place. She now looked up directly at his face. Malfoy's eyes hardened, the swirls of grey freezing into an icy glare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I own you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He applied slightly more pressure before letting go and walking away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps echoed in the distance as she caught her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give Granger her wand, Theo you can fill her in, the rest are dismissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the darkness that roamed free in the night, Malfoy disappeared along with his shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension Malfoy left the room in was palpable, words left her. A surprise indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy had smiled knowing Hermione was in extreme discomfort, but she seemed pleased. Whatever retorts she had left didn't come from her mouth, knowing Malfoy had left quite an impression on her, on all of them. She had left along with Blaise who was gone immediately after, giving Hermione an apologetic nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat at the table staring at her wand</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He promised if I sat he would give it to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He left, that fucking coward</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your colourful words have come back, music to my ears</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not in the mood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat down there helpless, but he was right I don't know anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, unable to move, unable to say anything except dwell in her thoughts which clouded her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head spun making her dizzy but she moved her arm to rub her neck, particularly covering the spot with the tattoo, the air that had left her lungs before when Malfoy grabbed her, now decided to come back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo lifted his legs on the table watching her, a smile playing on his lips but his eyes expressed concern. "He's usually not like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like this?..." Hermione whispered under her breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... let's just say this is the most reaction we have gotten from him in weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" was all she said. But she didn't care, she didn't care for Malfoy's reaction. She wanted her magic back, but she knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the catch, Theo? Why is it in this case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so many questions"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione instantly snapped her mouth shut and stopped talking. A few moments passed by with Theo watching her, his face confused until- "I shouldn't have Hermi- Granger, I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's right I know nothing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your apology" she spoke through clenched teeth, not looking at him.  But it wasn't Theo she was mad at, at all. It was him and she never hated anyone more at that moment than Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then." Theo’s voice became softer " your wand is here. It's yours to take, it was only sealed in the box to prevent its allegiance from going to anyone else, more specifically going to Draco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's head snapped back around, now that was interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you have felt it too, but after the war, Draco's magic has not been the same" Theo's brows furrowed as if it pained him to talk about it "he is stronger, but with all power and greatness also comes darkness, his magic is greedy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've felt it" Hermione whispered, Theo smiled knowingly "it's something we can't handle, I can't explain it, Granger, it's not my place, but just know there's a reason you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her lips together, she wanted to ask more, she needed to know more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Patience it will all come to you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that as if it were easy </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I never said it was easy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Theo who seemed to dim, his outgoing personality covered with a dark past. Hermione didn't know what it was but she could sense his pain. She hated this about herself. Hated the empathy and care. Wasn't she doing enough for others? But she wasn't; it was all guilt-driven she had failed before, failed Harry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>again she promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to find words to comfort him she said the only thing that made sense. "You seem very noble when it comes to respecting people's privacy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that word is suited for me, but no one has ever called me noble in that sense" he smiled slightly looking up at her "so thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated but gave a soft smile back "of course"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a while longer, lost in the thick air that clouded the room, a mingle of heavy words left unspoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come" Theo rose to offer Hermione his hand, she took it as she got up from her seat. "Here's your wand" he muttered a spell under his breath which unlocked the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione immediately picked it up, the feeling lifted her spirits higher than before. God she missed this, she missed all of this, the sparks of electricity pumped through her veins as she gripped it tighter allowing those jolts to run across her fingers and extract the magic from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo watched her in fascination as if she were glowing. Hermione bathed in the feeling, In the power. Her white dress only made her seem more ethereal, He smiled "don't let your first spell be a jinx, I'm part of the Dominus you know, you can't harm me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will uphold my bargain, Theo." She nodded, completely oblivious to his teasing voice which lingered after every word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back giving her space to enjoy her moment, but the tattoo on her neck did not go unnoticed. Hermione spun in a circle performing the spell avifors. It turned all the china on the table into small little birds which spun around her as she twirled with them, chirping softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo had almost lost everything before, he too had seen the ugly side of war. But now watching Hermione come to life after all the pain and trauma she endured, he was surprised to say the least. His eyes couldn’t peel away from her, so instead he fixated his gaze on her tattoo, just as Draco had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ortus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(To rise)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spun again, her tamed curls flowing alongside </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo caught himself smiling at her, and that’s when he felt it again, for the very first time in a while, Theodore Nott felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ps. comments boost my Serotonin levels, I would love to hear what you guys think. </p>
<p>Originally this work was published on Wattpad, username: sirenswrites, but I moved it over to a03 for those who prefer this site better.</p>
<p>Reminder this is a slow burn, enemies to lovers dramione fic, so I hope you stay with me through the end, I promise I will make it worth your time. </p>
<p>Want to continue to follow this story? add me on these platforms where I will post, playlists, aesthetics, answer questions and more!!</p>
<p>Spotify: Sirensmusic<br/>Pinterest: Sirensaesthetics<br/>Tiktok: Sirenswrites<br/>Tumblr: Sirens-writes</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                              xx Sirens</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>